Compassionate Power
by Saiai no Baka
Summary: My first real fic, FINALLY complete!! Saiai goes to the digital world for the first time, and has to help save it from a strange enemy. It's a self-insert thing, and there is Saiai/Miyako stuff, but it could be worse, right? Enjoy, and R/R!
1. Compassionate Power- Prologue

Compassionate Power: Prologue  
  
  
Ok, this is a Fanfic about me and some Fictional characters. My name has been changed to protect my identity. The Fictional ones are from a TV show called Digimon, which I do not own. The characters in Digimon are copyrighted by... someone, perhaps Bandai. I didn't write this for a profit, and the content of this Fanfic does not necessarily represent the opinions of the people working on the Digimon show. Also, the character of a friend of mine's, Yakanori Heza, is hers, not mine, and that and any other characters that I use that are owned by someone else, I have asked permission to use. I think that's all the legal stuff I needed to include. Now, on to the actual story.  
  
  
Saiai waited impatiently for the bell to ring. It was currently 8th period, the last class of the day; of the week, for that matter. It was Friday, English Class, and it was a test day. He had already finished his test, but had forgotten to bring a book to class, so he waited. Looking around the classroom, he sighed. *Dang... this is the first time in a while that I forgot to bring a book to class,* he thought nonchalantly. *I know my memory is kinda unreliable, but this is getting ridiculous!* Saiai leaned back in his chair. *Geez... if my memory keeps getting worse, I'll end up forgetting all that Japanese I learned...* He sighed again. *Oh well, there's not much I can do about it. I just hope that my memory holds out through College.*  
Brrrrrring!!!  
  
  
Walking home from school in the forest where his house was, Saiai seemed somewhat out of place. Having an average height and build, spiky reddish-brown hair, and a rather pale complexion, he looked out-of-touch with the forest around him. Even his clothes, which were pretty plain, a logo-less aquamarine T-shirt and blue jeans, seemed unable to connect with the beauty of the forest around him. Saiai was, once again, focused on getting home so he could go on the computer and talk to his friends online. He stopped suddenly in his tracks. On the ground below him were ants, crawling and milling about like people coming home on the freeway. He stepped around the ants and continued walking. Saiai had a thing for ants. He respected them, and their odd ways. He liked most insects, for that matter, but didn't like to keep them indoors. He liked to watch them go about their business outside. The only bugs he didn't really like were gnats. But enough about insects, let's get on with the story.  
  
A bit after Saiai stepped past the ants, he heard an odd noise. He looked up, and saw something that looked like a ball of green energy. "What the..." He ran off the path just in time.  
  
*KABOOOOM!*  
  
The green ball of energy slammed into the ground and let loose a shockwave that shook the entire forest. At the point where it had hit the road, there was a large crater. Saiai, of course, had to go look inside. As he peered over the crater's edge, a small glowing object flew out of the crater. It flew towards Saiai. As if entranced by the glow of the small, greenish thing, he held out his palm, snatched it out of the air, then opened his palm again.  
In it was a small device that looked something like a walkie-talkie with a viewscreen installed. Saiai shook it. "Hmmm... seems to be made of plastic... it doesn't seem to be a bomb or something like that... What is it, and where did it come from?"  
All at once, the ground began to shake, and a huge fissure appeared in the ground, directly below Saiai. He only had time to think one thing, *Why did I have to ask?!* and he was falling into the crack in the Earth... Falling... Falling...  
  
Once the 14-year-old boy had totally disappeared inside the crack, it sealed itself shut again, revealing no sign of anything ever happening. The only witnesses to this phenomenon were the ants...  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Huh... What?"  
  
"Hey, you! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"  
  
Saiai's eyes snapped open. Standing above him was what appeared to be a grizzled old man. "AAA!" He yelled and sprung to his feet. "Don't DO that!" Saiai looked around nervously. "Huh? This isn't the forest where I was... Where am I, and who are you? And why am I here?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, one question at a time, young one!" Now that Saiai had calmed down, he noticed that the old man was slightly transparent. "All right, now I'll answer your questions. This is the Digital World, or Digiworld, for short. I am the Guardian of the Digiworld, named Gennai. I'd talk to you in person, but you ended up a bit farther away than I had anticipated, so I have to talk to you through this Holographic Device."  
  
"Wait, the Digiworld? Guardian? I'm still confused here."  
  
"Well, let me try to put in terms you would understand. You know what the Internet is, right?" Saiai nodded. "Good. Now, the Internet has a Physical Manifestation. Pretty much anything you do 'online` affects something here. Are you keeping up with me here?"  
Saiai nodded again. "That's good. Now, I'm the Guardian here. I try to keep things in the Digiworld running smoothly. Usually I can do this job alone, as long as the Digimon help me."  
  
"Digimon?" Saiai thought for a moment. "Digimon equals Digital Monsters, roughly translated. So there are creatures living in this 'Digiworld`?"  
  
"Basically, yes. There are 3 basic types of Digimon, which are: Virus, Data, and Vaccine. Virus types are usually bad, Vaccine types are mostly good, and Data types are normally Neutral. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I follow."  
  
"Now, usually the Data and Vaccine types keep the Virus types in check. But every now and then, the number of bad Digimon increases dramatically, usually because of one REALLY bad Digimon, and I need to call on outside help. That's where you come in. You are a Digidestined, destined from whence you were born to come to the Digiworld and fight alongside the other Digidestined in an attempt to save the Digiworld."  
  
"Cool! So, where are the other Digidestined?"  
  
"Well... I made a mistake. You were supposed to come to the Digiworld a while ago, but I forgot to bring you. The other Digidestined are somewhere else, and have had lots of experience with this place."  
  
"Hmmm, I see."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll probably meet up with the other Digidestined sometime or another."  
  
"Well, alright, I get all this. So, how exactly do I fight these monsters?"  
  
"With your Digimon!"  
  
"Ok, where is he?"  
  
"Um... I forgot."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Don't worry, as long as you head north, you'll eventually run into your Digimon. Just look for a small egg on top of a molehill. Or was it a mountain? Well, anyway, good luck." Gennai's Hologram began to fade.  
  
"WAIT! Which way's north, and what do I do with the egg?"  
  
Gennai faded completely from view.  
  
"Arrgh... that old man has probably doomed me..." Saiai looked around and saw some moss on a tree stump. He went over to look at it. "Hmmm... I hope the moss-tree-north thing works in the Digiworld too..." He then trekked off in the direction the moss was facing.  
  
  
Unnoticed by Saiai, several pairs of eyes glittered in the treetops above him.  
  
"Hee hee! Izzat the guy da Boss told us to eat?!"  
  
"Hee, who cares?! As soon as night falls, we shall feast upon his flesh!"  
  
"Heheh, and then we'll use his bones for stew!"  
  
"No, I wanna eat the bones!"  
  
"Too bad, I'm using them to make stew!"  
  
"QUIET! He'll hear you!"  
  
"Not if he hears you first!"  
  
"Are you calling me a loudmouth?!"  
  
"Well, you're no Etemon, but..."  
  
"That's it, you're going down!!"  
  
"Bring it on, loudmouth! I'll kick your sorry butt from here to File Island!"  
  
"HEY! Keep it down!"  
  
"Oh, so you want a piece of me too, Fat Boy?!"  
  
"Fat Boy?! ARRGH!!"  
  
Saiai was too far away to hear the sound of the ensuing battle.  



	2. Compassionate Power- Part 1

Compassionate Power- Part 1  
  
  
  
Saiai looked around as he wandered through the forest. *Hmmmm... this forest, now that I think about it, does look a lot like the one at home. Speaking of which, I wonder what's happening now in the real world. Are Mom and Dad searching for me? I hope they're not too worried...* He stopped for a second and watched the shadows of night begin to darken the forest. *Night's falling... I'll have to find a place to rest soon.*  
  
  
In the canopy, a group of Digimon were watching the sunset intently.  
  
"Heheh!! Night is falling! Soon, we can go attack that human that the boss ordered us to!"  
  
"Hee! Do ya think he'll be able to get away?!"  
  
"No way! Noone escapes Impmon!"  
  
"Night!!! SCREE!!"  
  
As the sun dipped below the trees, the tiny bat-like Impmon took to the air.  
  
"The night!! Screeee!!!"  
  
"Let us feast!!!"  
  
The Impmon flew northward, swarming and searching. Soon, they would find their prey...  
  
  
Saiai spun around. "What's that sound?" He saw what appeared to be a flock of bats, swarming and zoom through the trees. "What the heck?!"  
  
One of the Impmon stopped in midair, then turned toward Saiai. "There he is!! Get him!!!"  
  
The Impmon suddenly veered in their flight and flew toward Saiai. "Aw crap!" He started running as fast as he could. The Impmon gave chase, howling and screaming as they flew. Saiai pumped his legs as hard as he could, but no matter how fast he seemed to run, the Impmon never seemed to lose any distance. *Oh no... I, I can't keep this up much longer!* Tears began to form in his eyes as he ran. *This... this may be the end.. No! I can't let it end this way!* He shook his head vigorously. *I've gotta keep running... but how much longer can I last?*  
  
Saiai charged into a bush of briars and fell, becoming nearly invisible to the eye. The Impmon flew right over him, too eager in their chase to notice. A bit after they passed, Saiai sat up and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the cloud of Impmon stopped, and reversed their direction.  
  
*Oh... Damn!* Saiai stumbled to his feet as quickly as he could and started running again.   
*What's with these things?! They're like some kind of homing missile made of bats!* A   
few minutes later, Saiai began to slow his place. *Oh no. No! I gotta... keep...*  
  
Saiai stumbled to the ground. The Impmon flew higher for a second and stopped.  
  
"He's down!!! Now to Eat!!"  
  
The Impmon swooped down at Saiai. Suddenly, a Aqua-colored light shined from something in the area.  
  
"Ack! It's light!!"  
  
"Can't... see..."  
  
"Grrr. I dunno how he did that, but we'll get him later!"  
  
The Impmon flew off, but now they seemed to be a bit less coordinated. Several flew into trees during their flight.  
  
Saiai looked around. He almost spoke, but then remembered the Impmon's hearing. *What is that light?*  
  
He looked underneath him. The light seemed to be coming right out of the ground. *What the...* He tapped it with his foot.  
  
Suddenly, the light grew brighter, and something burst from the ground. It was a small, egg-shaped object. It appeared to be made of overlapping layers of metal, and it had an odd symbol on it. The symbol looked something like this:  
  
.....___  
..../___/  
.../_|_|_\  
..._(_)_. Yeah, I know. I suck at ASCII. So sue me.  
...\_|_|_/  
..../___/  
  
  
"What's this? Could this... is this the egg that odd old guy was talking about?" Saiai touched the egg. It gave off a light that lit up the surrounding forest. "Wha..." The light was the last thing he remembered before falling succumb to the exhaustion that had been gripping him since the chase began.  
  
  
The Impmon returned to their tree. After hours of searching, they weren't able to find Saiai. The sun was beginning to rise as well, so they couldn't continue. They huddled together to await the sunlight. Suddenly, an odd... force, of some kind, appeared in the tree. It looked like a shadow, yet the Impmon still jumped back at the sight of it. "Eeeek! It's the Boss!"  
  
A voice emitted from within the shadow. It was an Evil voice, filled with malice. "Have you caught the child yet?"  
  
A Impmon stepped forward and bowed nervously. "N-not yet, Boss."  
  
The voice boomed in anger. "I have told you fools too many times! You are only to address me as Master ChaosDramon!"  
  
The Impmon all bowed at once. "Yes, ChaosDramon-sama!"  
  
"Good. Now, why have you not caught that child yet?"  
  
"Well, it's the sun, boss. Err, ChaosDramon-sama." The Impmon quickly corrected himself. "We can't fly during the day..."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, allow me to take care of that. In the meantime, get ready to fly."  
  
"Right, Bo... Master ChaosDramon!"  
  
  
Saiai opened his eyes slowly. He found himself staring up into the face of a cat. "Good morning!"  
  
"ACK!! Gerroff Me!!" Saiai shot up, and the cat-thing fell off him. It looked like a black cat with odd tufts of hair shooting out of its ears. It was wearing a small, ragged red cape as well. The cat thing stood up and brushed itself off, then glared at Saiai.  
  
"Hey, is that anyway to treat your Digimon?! How rude!"  
  
"Wait... are you that thing that came out of that egg?"  
  
The cat grinned. "That's right! I'm Tommon, and I'm your Digimon! Now, let's get a move on, shall we?"  
  
Tommon began climbing up a nearby tree. "Hup, hup, c'mon, slowpoke!"  
  
Saiai looked puzzled. "Wait a second! Why wasn't I caught by those flying things?"  
  
Tommon looked down the tree. "Climb up here, and I'll tell you!"  
  
"Gaah, fine..." Luckily for Saiai, there were a lot of branches sticking out, and he soon was near the top of the tree with Tommon.  
  
"Took you long enough. Anyway, the reason you weren't caught is `cause I buried you under some leaves."  
  
Saiai balanced himself. "Uh... thanks, I guess. So, why did you want me to come up here?"  
  
Tommon rapped Saiai on the head with a claw. "Oi, you're a thick one. No reason, just wanted to see if you could get up here. I don't want some weakling for a partner, after all. Oh yeah, here's that egg." He handed Saiai the odd metal egg he had seen before.  
  
"Um, wait. I thought you hatched out of this."  
  
"Saiai no baka. This is a Digimental! Ya use this to help me digivolve."  
  
"Um, ok... Digivolve?"  
  
Tommon looked exasperated. "Gaah, do I have to explain everything? Look, when we get in trouble, just hold this up and say Digi Armor Energize. Simple enough for ya?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. If you're gonna be my partner, I'll have to teach ya some things, obviously."  
  
"Hey, what happened to those bat-things?"  
  
"Oh, the Impmon? They're probably hiding now, `cause it's day. They don't like sunlight."  
  
"Hmmm..." Saiai looked into the sky. "What the... Tommon, look at the sun!"  
  
"What about it?" Tommon looked up and gasped. The sun was being... distorted, and was zooming toward the West. "That's not supposed to happen!"  
  
"What's going on? Why is the sun going so fast?"  
  
"I don't know... someone must be moving the sun, so it'll be night again!"  
  
"But how... and why?"  
  
"Forget it, we gotta get out of here! The Impmon will be back in the air soon!"  
  
Tommon jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground, thanks to his cape.   
"Come on, Saiai!"  
  
"I'm coming..." Saiai made his way down the tree slowly. He was near the bottom when a branch cracked. "Oh crap!" The branch broke and Saiai fell and landed on his behind.   
  
Tommon reached for his hand and helped him up. "Come on! The sun will be gone soon!"  
  
  
The Impmon took to the skies as the sun dropped below the horizon. "Da boss has done it again! Let's get that kid!"  
  
Saiai and Tommon looked behind them. "There's only one thing that makes a noise like that! C'mon, we gotta run!" Tommon and Saiai took off. Soon, the Impmon were visible behind them, flying at full speed.   
  
Saiai chanced a halt. He looked around and saw a cave not too far away. "Tommon! In there!" He and the cat-like Digimon quickly ran into the cave. The Impmon hesitated, then flew after.  
  
Inside, Saiai and Tommon were trying to push a large rock in front of the entrance. "Ok, now!" They both pushed with all their might, and the rock slowly but surely rolled in front of the entrance.  
  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Dang it! They sealed it shut!"  
  
"The boss ain't gonna like this!"  
  
"ARRGH!"  
  
  
"Alright! That was a good plan, Saiai! Maybe you're not such a baka after all."  
  
"Thanks. Now, how are we supposed to see?"  
  
"I'll handle it! Cat's Eye!"  
  
Two bright beams of light shot out of Tommon's eyes and lit up the room. They began traveling through the cave.  
  
"It's rather... wet in here, isn't it?" Tommon puffed his fur.  
  
"Quite. Maybe there's something living here. We'd best be careful."  
  
Tommon's ears pricked up. "Saiai, watch out!"  
  
"Waah!" Saiai fell backwards. A huge Alligator-like Digimon burst from the water.  
  
"Oh no!! It's Chonchimon!"  
  
"Who dares enter the lair of Chonchimon?! Prepare to die, intruders! Dark Claw!"  
  
A dark beam of energy shot from Chonchimon's claws. Tommon jumped it gracefully.   
  
"Hah! Is that the best you can do, lizard butt?"  
  
Chonchimon's eyes glowed red. "Arrgh! I'll destroy you, you mangy furbag!"  
  
"What did you just call me?! Alright, Saiai, it's Digivolving time!"  
  
"R-right!" Saiai held up his D3 and called out, "Digi Armor Energize!"  
  
"Tommon! Armor Digivolve to..."  
  
A large shell of armor surrounded Tommon's body. It configured itself into a suit of Shogun's armor, gleaming. A large curved sword appeared in the suit of armor's hand. Two cat-like eyes peered from within the depths of the armor.  
  
"...Shogunmon, the Katana of Compassion."  
  
  
Saiai blinked. "Wow... So this is the power of Digivolution?"  
  
The huge shogun turned toward Saiai. "Correct. Now, watch as I teach this lizard a lesson!"  
  
Chonchimon seemed unimpressed by Tommon's transformation. "You can't stop me that easily! Dark Claw!"  
  
Shogunmon simply spun his sword and halted the attack. He held up his sword. "Katana Cannon!"  
  
A green beam of light shot from the blade and struck Chonchimon square in the eyes.   
  
"Arrrgh! Infernal Bite!" The monstrous alligator shot forward and attempted to bite Shogunmon's leg.  
  
"Armored Shell!" A large shell of overlapping metal plates appeared in front of Shogunmon, deflecting the attack. "Now, to finish you off! Shining Blade!"  
  
Light gathered about Shogunmon's sword. He swung it downward, slashing Chonchimon severely.   
  
"Arrgh... Curse you!" Chonchimon, although he was dissolving, was determined to finish off Shogunmon. "Arrgh!" It slammed into a nearby pillar, then completely vanished. A loud rumbling noise above revealed what his purpose was.  
  
"He's making the tunnel collapse!"  
  
Shogunmon de-digivolved into Tommon. "Let's get out of here, now!"  
  
  
  
Outside, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Miyako(and their Digimon) were heading back from their battle with Golemon. Daisuke was, as always, running ahead. "Come on guys! We need to get back home before Dinner!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" yelled V-mon.  
  
Takeru called back, "We're coming, we're coming. Geez, calm down."  
  
Miyako stopped. "Do you guys hear something?"  
  
Hikari stopped and listened. "I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Neither did I," Iori said in his usual quiet manner. "Maybe you're hearing things."  
  
"Well, I wanna look around here for something. I'll catch up with you guys, ok?"  
  
"Fine with us. Just don't get too far behind." Takeru and the rest walked off. Hawkmon, however, stayed.  
  
"Miyako-chan, you've been acting quite strange lately. What's going on?"  
  
Miyako looked down at her partner. "Gomen nasai, Hawkmon-chan. I've just been feeling a bit odd. I have a premonition, if that makes any sense to you."  
  
"It doesn't. Please explain."  
  
"Well, basically I have a hunch that something's going to happen soon, something important. I'm not sure if it's bad or good, but I want to be prepared for it."  
  
Hawkmon nodded. "Ah, I see. So, what are you looking for around here anyway?"  
  
Miyako turned and scanned the ground in front of her. "I was looking for a piece of that Digimon we fought. I was goin to take it home and analyze it, but it doesn't look like there's much here." She looked at the cliff face. "I could've sworn I heard something..."  
  
As if on cue, a hole blew out of the side of the cliff. "What the?!" Miyako turned and tried to run before she was hit by the rocks, but was hit by something heavy before she could get away.  
  
  
"Miyako? Miyako!"  
  
Hawkmon hopped about the pile of rocks, trying to dig a path to his/her(Sorry, I can't tell, the voice is so odd. O.O) Chosen Child. S/he hefted a rather large rock on top, and revealed a cat-like claw extending from the rocks. "Huh? Who's this?" S/he dug some more, until she revealed the thing's entire body. "My, what an odd-looking pile of fur."  
  
Tommon's eyes snapped open. "Hey, who you callin' a furpile, ya feather duster?!"  
  
"Oh my!" Hawkmon jumped back as Tommon stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around. "Where am I? Where's Saiai?"  
  
"Who's Saiai?"  
  
"Well, he's..." Tommon then noticed the pile of rocks he was standing on. "Oh no! Saiai, holdon, I'll get you out!" He started digging frantically. "Oi, you, bird-thing! Get a move on and help me shift these rocks!"  
  
Hawkmon looked as though s/he was about to object, but then closed his/her mouth and nodded.  
  
  
"Miyako? Miyako! Wake up!"  
  
Miyako's eyes slowly opened. "Uhhh... Hawkmon?"  
  
The face of Hawkmon hovered above her friend's. "Are you alright?"  
  
She slowly sat up. "I think so... what happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. We found you under a pile of rocks. That human over there apparently landed on top of you, knocking you down, but also protecting you from the rocks. If it wasn't for him, you might not have survived..."  
  
"He... he saved me?"  
  
Tommon, who was kneeling near Saiai, spun around and glared. "That's right he did! And you, bird-thing, quit calling him human! He's got a name, ya know!" He went back to Saiai and kneeled by him. "C'mon, Saiai, don't give up on me yet! We barely know each other, you can't die now!"  
  
A low groan came from Saiai as he stirred slightly. "Uhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
"Yeah! Saiai, I knew you could pull through!" Tommon did a small dance to himself, then jumped back to give Saiai some space.  
  
Saiai stirred some more. He managed to get on his hands, then open his eyes.   
  
"Tommon...?" He looked around some more, then spotted Miyako. "Who are you...? And why do I have the feeling I've seen you before?"  
  
"She's the human you landed on when we burst through that wall in the cave! She might have been killed if you hadn't, because your body protected her from the rocks! Of course, you might've been killed yourself if she hadn't broken your fall..."  
  
"Huh?" Saiai managed to get to his knees. Suddenly, realization hit him. "ACK! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"  
  
Miyako nodded shyly. "Yeah... I'm ok. Thanks."  
  
Saiai tried to get up. "Gaah!" He fell back down and clutched his leg.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. I'm just battered some, but I'll be fine."  
  
"C'mon, I'll help you up." Miyako reached for Saiai's hand.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Saiai took her hand, and was pulled to a stand. He noticed how close he was to Miyako, and blushed nearly unnoticeably. She stepped back a bit to let Saiai steady himself. "So, um, who are you? What are you doing here in the Digiworld?"  
  
"I'm Inoue Miyako, a Digidestined. This is my partner, Hawkmon."  
  
"So, that old man was telling the truth. There ARE others!"  
  
Miyako tilted her head. "Old man? You mean Gennai?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Horisu Saiai, and this is Tommon. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Cool. Hey, what's your crest?"  
  
Saiai scratched his head. "Crest?"  
  
Tommon spoke up. "That's that symbol on your Digiegg. Your crest is Compassion."  
  
"Thanks, Tommon." Saiai turned back toward Miyako. "So, what's your Crest?"  
  
"I have two, Sincerity and Love."  
  
Suddenly, Daisuke appeared from behind a bend in the canyon. "Hey, Miyako! Hurry up, already!" Then he noticed Saiai and smirked. "So, having some private time with a boy, eh?"  
  
"DAISUKE!" Miyako turned toward the naive kid and scowled. Saiai simply glared. "We weren't doing anything!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Daisuke grinned evilly. "So, who's your B/F?" He walked up to   
Saiai. He pulled Daisuke's goggles back and let them snap back in his face.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Baka. We weren't doing anything. Got it?"  
  
"Ok, ok, fine..."  
  
Hikari, Tailmon, Iori, Armadillomon, Takeru, Patamon, and V-mon then came around the bend. "Hey guys!" Miyako called out.  
  
"Hey Miyako. Who's this?" Hikari asked, looking at Saiai.  
  
"Konnichiwa. I'm Horisu Saiai. Pleased to meetcha!"  
  
"And I'm Tommon, his Digimon!"  
  
"Saiai's a Digidestined. His crest is the crest of Compassion." Miyako started introducing her friends. "Saiai, that's Yagami Hikari. Her crest is Light, and her Digimon is Tailmon."  
  
Tommon's jaw dropped when he saw Tailmon. He edged toward her. "Heheheh... Hi."  
  
Tailmon glared at him. "Don't even think about it, cape-boy."  
  
"The kid with the goggles is Motomiya Daisuke. His digimon's V-mon, and his crests are Courage and Friendship. That's Takaishi Takeru, with Patamon. His crest is Hope. And the short kid is Hida Iori. His digimon's Armadillomon, and his crests are Knowledge and Reliability."  
  
"Hmmm, cool. So, you guys all have Japanese names as well?"  
  
"Um, duh, we ARE Japanese," Daisuke said in an obvious tone of voice.  
  
"Cool! I'm not, actually. I'm from America. My real name isn't actually Saiai. But I like the Japanese version of my name better, plus I'm gonna go to Japan someday to live."  
  
"Alright. By the way, Miyako, what took you so long?" Takeru asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, Saiai busted through a wall in the cliff over there. It caused a rockslide that he and I got buried under. Tommon and Hawkmon had to dig us out."  
  
Saiai rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah... Me and Tommon got chased into a cave by a bunch of Impmon. We were able to keep them out of the cave by pushing a rock in front of the entrance, but we ended up sealing ourselves in with a Chonchimon. Tommon was able to beat him, but he ended up causing the tunnel to collapse. We had to bust our way through a weak part of the wall to escape in time."  
  
"Well, we had best get going," said Takeru, checking his watch. "It's getting late, we better get home."  
  
"Alright. C'mon guys," said Daisuke, once again taking the part of leader.  
  
"Err, wait. How do I get home?"  
  
Daisuke looked indignant. "Figure it out yourself!"  
  
"Hey, Saiai has a point. If he uses the same TV we do to get to the Digiworld, he'll end up in Japan with us. I'll e-mail Gennai for the answer."  
  
"I agree with Yagami-chan!" Daisuke said, doing his usual 180 of attitude.  
  
Saiai looked confused. "How can you e-mail him? We don't have any computers here." Hikari then pressed a button on the side of her D3, and it changed into the Computer-like version of it. "Oh, Ok. I obviously need to learn a lot more about this place. Maybe you guys can fill me in some while we wait for a response from Gennai."  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
  
"Alright, I think I've got this down. This kid named Ichijouji Ken was terrorizing the Digiworld, and you guys came and stopped him. But it took a while, and now he's good. He has the Crest of Kindness, and his Digimon is Wormmon." Saiai paused for breath, then continued. "There are several levels of Digivolution. Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Armor, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. There are also some Digimon whose level seems higher than that of Mega, and there are other Digimon that seem to be somewhat in-between levels. Is that basically it?"  
  
Takeru nodded. "There's more, but I think that's all you need to know for now. Hikari, did you get a response yet?"  
  
"As I matter of fact, I just did. Come read it, everyone." Everybody gathered around to  
read Gennai's E-mail.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Digidestined:  
  
  
I see you've met the newest Digidestined, Saiai, and his Digimon, Tommon. He didn't come here like you people did. I had to bring him here by my own force. Now, as for what to do with him, he won't be able to go home until your mission is over. I'll explain exactly what his mission is tomorrow. Until then, I suggest that you guys figure out how he'll stay over your places. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a chicken in the oven.  
  
  
- Gennai  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, we're stuck with him until whatever we need to do with him is over and done with? This sucks!" Daisuke kicked the dirt aimlessly.  
  
Saiai grinned widely. "All right! I can't believe I'll be going to Japan! Wait until Kai and Heza hear about this!"  
  
Takeru looked up at the name Heza. "Huh? I know a girl named Yakanori Heza, she's friends with my older brother."  
  
Saiai blinked. "What? Yakanori-chan lives in Japan?! I can't believe she didn't tell me! Arrgh!"  
  
"Guys, we need to make a decision. Who's house is Saiai going to stay at?" Miyako pushed her glasses up her nose as she spoke. "Maybe we should E-mail Koushirou. He should be able to figure it out."  
  
"Or maybe we should E-mail Heza. Saiai seems to be pretty good friends with her."  
  
"Why do we have to even take him? Let's just let him sleep out here in the Digiworld!"  
  
"I have an idea," said Iori, who had stayed quiet throughout the entire conversation. "Our apartments are all pretty close together. Let's just go home and call the others. We can decide after dinner what to do. During the meantime, Saiai could just stay on the roof of one of our apartment buildings."  
  
Saiai nodded. "Great idea, Iori. But, can one of you bring me something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry..."  
  
Miyako smiled. "Don't worry. My dad owns a store, and I borrow food from him all the time. I'll bring you something."  
  
"Thanks, Inoue-san. Now, let's get going, shall we?" Saiai started off in a direction, then turned back toward the group. "Um, where's that TV thing you guys were talking about?"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Oi. This is the first large part of my Fanfic. It's incredible that it only took me like 5 days to write all this. If this keeps up, I should get this thing done before March. Which won't happen.  
  
Anyway, stay tuned for more stuffage from me. Ugh, Saiko writing is harder than I thought... Oh well. I'll have to do a lot more of it in the future. ^-^'  
  
- Saiai-Kun  



	3. Compassionate Power- Part 2

Compassionate Power  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Miyako climbed the stairs heading to the roof of her apartment building, where Saiai and Tommon were waiting. She opened the door to the roof. "Hey Saiai! Holding out ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Luckily it's not winter, otherwise I'd be freezing my butt off out here. So, what'd you bring me?"  
  
Miyako reached into a bag she was carrying. "Well, I figured you wouldn't be real handy with chopsticks, seeing as you're from America and all, so I brought you a chocolate rice ball and some other snacks."  
  
"Cool, thanks." Saiai unwrapped the chocolate rice ball and bit into it. After munching for a bit, he stopped and looked at it inquisitively. "You know, this thing reminds me of a donut."  
  
Tommon had a question. "What's a donut?"  
  
"It basically looks like a rice ball with a hole in it, flavored with sugar and chocolate and stuff like that. It's about the same size as this." Saiai then finished the rice ball and started eating the other snacks, sharing some with Tommon. Once he was done, he gathered up the trash left over and put it the bag Miyako had brought. He looked around a bit.  
  
"Hey, where's your Digimon?"  
  
"You mean Poromon? He's at home. He didn't really need to come along for this."  
  
"Ah, I see." Saiai went to the roof's edge and stared at the sunset. "The view from up here is nice... what's the name of this area?"  
  
Miyako walked over to Saiai and stood near him. "Odaiba. You know, I didn't really notice it until now, but the view from up here is pretty cool. Maybe it's just because I'm not up here very often..."  
  
Saiai noticed that Miyako was standing right next to him and blushed again, a bit more noticeably this time. "So, uhm, when should the others be getting here?"  
  
"In a few minutes. We decided not to have you meet the older Digidestined yet. We'll do that tomorrow, when we hear from Gennai."  
  
"Ok... Any idea where I should stay?"  
  
"Not really... I personally think it'd be good if you stayed over Iori's, there's only his Mom and Grandpa there."  
  
"I see... Well, it'd be pretty cool to stay over your place. I mean, it'd be a lot better than staying at Daisuke's, anyway."  
  
Miyako looked at him, blushing slightly. "Well, I guess that'd be good..." She turned back toward the sunset. "B-but I have a few sisters. We'd have to cram you in a closet or something."  
  
"Well... I wouldn't mind much..."  
  
Behind them, someone sneezed. Saiai and Miyako spun around to see Daisuke smiling nervously. "Eheheh, Konbanwa, Inoue-chan, Horisu-san."  
  
Saiai walked up to Daisuke and made his goggles snap back hard enough to knock him over. "Daisuke no baka... You better stop doing that, got it?"  
  
Daisuke sat up. "Hai, fine..."  
  
"Can we come up now? Did you beat up Daisuke?" Takeru, Hikari and Iori came up the stairs to the roof.  
  
"Iie. I just snapped his goggles back at his face. So, did anyone think of a way to do this?"  
  
"Well, I thought about it, and I think the fairest way we could do this is by a vote." Iori said calmly. "Now, just write where you think Saiai should stay on a piece of paper and hand it to me."  
  
Daisuke scribbled Miyako's name down on a piece of paper. *Heheh. This is perfect! Miyako and Saiai won't be able to resist each other!*  
  
Takeru wrote Miyako's name down as well. *Daisuke does seem to have a point, we keep finding Saiai and Miyako alone together.*  
  
Hikari wrote down her own name. *I'm sure Taichi wouldn't mind if he stayed over. Besides, Tommon seems to like Tailmon.*  
  
Tommon noticed he couldn't write very well, but wrote down Hikari's anyway. *This is a great opportunity for me to score points with Tailmon! When she finds out that I voted so that I could be with her, she'll fall for me instantly!*  
  
Miyako wrote down Iori's name. *I hope Saiai doesn't mind staying at Iori's...*  
  
Saiai decided to take Miyako's advice and wrote down Iori's. *Miyako seems to know what she's talking about...*  
  
The votes were passed in. Iori counted them, then stood up. "It's a tie between me, Miyako, and Hikari. Since I stayed absent, I'll make the deciding vote. I vote for..." He paused for a second to think. "...Miyako. Saiai, you'll stay over Miyako's, ok?"  
  
Saiai smiled lopsidedly. "Alright with me. Is that ok with you, Miyako?"  
  
She shifted about a bit. "Hai..."  
  
"Ok. C'mon guys, we gotta get home." Iori, Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru left. Miyako looked at Saiai and Tommon.  
  
"Well, c'mon. We have to get home too." She and Saiai headed toward the door. Tommon followed.  
  
Downstairs, Daisuke and Takeru spoke with Iori. "Why'd you vote Miyako?"  
  
The short Kendo fighter grinned. "I may be quiet, but only because I'm paying attention to those around me, unlike certain unnamed parties. They obviously like each other, but they haven't realized it yet. Maybe something will happen tonight, heheh..."  
  
  
  
In the Digiworld, the Impmon were cowering before Chaosdramon's shadow.  
"You fools! You allowed him to escape!"  
  
The Impmon bowed. "We're sorry, ChaosDramon-sama! Forgive us!"  
  
"You are all useless worms! I declare your punishment to be... Digital Dimensional Tear!"  
  
A rip opened in the air. The Impmon, screaming, were sucked into it. After a few seconds, four strange looking Digimon stepped out of the tear.  
  
"My creations!" The four Digimon turned toward ChaosDramon's shadow. One of them kneeled. It was a very strange looking Digimon, with a vase-like body and paper thin arms and ears. One of its arms ended in a trumpet bell, the other in a cheese grater. Instead of legs, a slug allowed movement. Its neck was an odd Double-Helix shape, and its face! It had a huge, misshapen nose, and its eyes and mouth were all in the wrong places. It had wings, masses of color that seemed to have no specific form.  
  
"Master... I, Abstramon, know of why we were created..." The second creation squelched forward. This one looked somewhat like a starfish with a face, only warped and stretched out, as if it had been drawn be Salvador Dali.  
  
"Errhm! You want Expressimon to find the boy Saiai, yes?" The third made a short bow. This one looked like it was made entirely out of intersecting multicolored cubes.  
  
"Do not worry. Noone can escape Cubismon!" The fourth jerked its head in an odd manner. It was easily the strangest looking of the four. Its head, block shaped, with its face almost totally scrambled, connected to a neck whose only visible feature was the outline, which allowed other parts to be seen through it. The body was blob-like, with various strange objects and arms sticking out of it at odd angles.  
  
"Trust us, Master ChaosDramon. As Conceptmon, I shall finish the enemy simply by confusing them with my Proportion Distortion attack! ...And the others might help too, I guess."  
  
"Good. Now, do not fail me, or you shall suffer the same fate as the Impmon you are composed of!"  
  
  
  
The next morning, Daisuke and the others met at the park. "Where's Saiai and Miyako?"  
  
"They're late. Apparently, Miyako had a harder time sneaking Saiai out of her house then into it."  
  
Saiai, Tommon, Poromon and Miyako showed up. "Ohayo!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Inoue-chan, Horisu-san."  
  
"Please, drop the san. We're friends, ne?"  
  
Daisuke grinned mischievously. "Heh, yeah, and maybe you and Inoue-chan are more than friends now." Saiai swiftly pulled a large paper fan out of his pocket and struck Daisuke squarely between the eyes with it. "Ow!"  
  
Saiai glared at the foolish boy. "I said stop that!!" Miyako grinned as Daisuke rubbed the bridge of his nose ruefully.  
  
"So, what's the plan, guys?"  
  
Hikari pulled out her D-Terminal. "Right now, we're waiting for Gennai's E-Mail."  
  
Saiai looked around. "Hey, shouldn't Ichijouji-san be here?"  
  
Takeru shook his head. "Hai, but he still doesn't feel like he's worthy enough to join us yet."  
  
Iori gritted his teeth slightly. "I still don't trust him. People just don't change that easily."  
  
"Ohayo!" Taichi and Sora walked up to them.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Hikari ran up to her big brother. "Saiai, this is Taichi and Sora, two of the older Digidestined."  
  
"Oh, cool! I'm Horisu no Saiai, pleased to meetcha!" Saiai said cheerfully.  
  
Taichi grinned at the newest Digidestined. "Konnichiwa, Saiai. I'm Hikari's big brother."  
  
"I see the resemblance. ...You know, you look familiar from somewhere. But it's probably just my imagination."  
  
"What's your crest, Saiai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Uh, I think it's... Compassion. Yeah, that's it. What's yours?"  
  
"Mine's Love, and Taichi's is Courage."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Saiai looked puzzled. "I thought Daisuke and Miyako-chan had those crests."  
  
"Oooh! Miyako-chan!" WAP! "Ow!" Daisuke rubbed the end of his nose again.  
  
"Well, most of the older Digidestined's crests passed on to the younger generation. So far, only you and Ken have new ones."  
  
"Hai, I see." Saiai then caught sight of an old friend of his. "Yakanori-chan?!"  
  
"Saiai-kun!" Heza ran toward her old friend. Behind her, Yamato walked toward the group quietly.  
  
"Heza! Long time no see!" Saiai hugged Heza in an oh-it's-so-nice-to-see-you-again way.  
  
"Hai! What has it been, 4, 5 years?"  
  
"You two know each other?" Yamato said with an intrigued look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Yama-chan, I almost forgot. Saiai, this is my good friend, Ishida Yamato. Yama, this is Horisu Saiai, an old friend of mine."  
  
Saiai looked from Heza to Yamato, then to Heza again. He grinned. "So this is where the inspiration for your Hezato stories comes from, ne?"  
  
Yamato scratched his head. "Hezato?"  
  
Heza clamped a hand over Saiai's mouth. "Eheh, nothing, Ishida-chan!" She whispered a quick message to Saiai. "Mention my Hezato fanfics around Yama, and I'll stuff a rabid Tokomon down your pants!" Saiai nodded quickly and coughed.  
  
"Ahem, anyway, me and Heza were good friends, back when she lived in Sixton. I lived there too, but we both moved away around the same time. I went to Zerorez, a town on the outskirts of Eagleland. We managed to stay in touch, incredibly." He turned toward Heza. "Why didn't you ever tell me you moved here?"  
  
"Don't you remember? We decided not to tell each other where we went. I forget exactly why though."  
  
"Huh, ok. So anyway, you're a Digidestined too?"  
  
"Yep! My crest's Confidence!"  
  
"Cool, mine's Compassion. By the way, exactly how many of you Digidestined are there?"  
  
"Um, I think it's 20, but there could be more, plus alot of us don't live here in Odaiba. One of us, Tachikawa Mimi, moved to America, 2 others, Syoran and Sakura, live elsewhere in Japan, and 2 more, Wallace and Michael, live in America."  
  
"Ok. So, where are the last three?"  
  
"Jyou's got a test to take, but Koushirou and Kamira should be here soon."  
  
Hikari suddenly called out, "Hey, everyone! I got Gennai's E-mail!" Everyone gathered around her and began reading the message that had appeared on her D-Terminal's screen.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Digidestined:  
  
I've done some researching, and I found some info on who was trying to destroy Saiai. It appears to be a powerful Ultimate level Digimon called ChaosDramon. He can manipulate the structure of the Digital Dimension, and is very powerful. I realize that none of your Digimon can reach the Ultimate level yet, so I suggest you go and find Jijimon. He'll be able to help you. Of course, you'll have to go about finding him first. I gotta go now, Centarumon challenged me to a game of checkers, and I'm not about to pass that up!  
-Gennai  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Saiai sweatdropped. "Uh, is it just me, or does Gennai have a habit of leaving us even more in the dark than before he told us anything?"  
  
"Trust us, it's not you," came the autonomous reply. Koushirou and Kamira walked up behind them.  
  
"Konnichiwa. What are you guys doing?"  
  
Miyako glanced back. "Oh, Ohayo! We're just reading Gennai's E-mail." She introduced Saiai to them.  
  
"Knowledge and Dreams, eh? And Kamira, you only recently became a Digidestined?"  
  
The quiet girl nodded. "Hai. Ryouumon helped me a whole lot."  
  
"Ok... Wait a sec, I just thought of something." Saiai thought for a minute. "Yes! Now I remember where I've seen you guys before!"  
  
Iori looked up. "Huh? Where?"  
  
Saiai began his tale. "Well, it was about 4 years ago, about 6 months before I moved to Zerorez. I remember my dad calling me out to the backyard to look at this weird aura in the sky. I saw these kids fighting this HUGE metal creature! I went to try and call Heza to tell her about, but her mom said she was sleeping or something."  
  
Heza recognized where Saiai was going. "I remember looking at that aura too, shortly before I was transported to the Digiworld for the first time."  
  
"Then, about 6 months later, I remember logging on and seeing this weird monster onscreen! It kept turning into a bigger monster, and then you guys sent your Digimon to beat it up, and then it multiplied... I sent alot of E-Mails to you guys. I kept asking what that thing was!"  
  
Koushirou cleared his throat. "That was Diaboromon, a mutant Digimon infected by a computer virus. Somehow, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon digivolved together to become Omnimon, a Maxima level Digimon, to defeat him. Quite a feat. I'll have to do some research on him, now that I've recalled that particular incident..."  
  
Saiai was in awe. "Oh my... I'm in the presence of world heroes!"  
  
Takeru waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "We're not that great. We're just normal kids that got chosen for a special purpose."  
  
Saiai considered this for a second. "...I'm a world hero too! Bwahahahah!" Heza shook her head sadly at the sight of the odd 13-year old marching around giving himself praise.  
  
"Koushirou, have you ever heard of Jijimon before?" Takeru asked hopefully.  
  
Koushirou shook his head. "I'm afraid not." Iori turned toward Tommon.  
  
"What about you? Have you heard of Jijimon?"  
  
"Nope, sorry!" He looked at the other Digimon, who had been discussing who ChaosDramon was. "Hey, Patamon! You guys ever hear of somethin' called Jijimon?"  
  
Patamon shook its head, his ears flapping. "Nope. And I doubt the younger Digimon would've either."  
  
Tommon edged toward Tailmon. "What about you? Surely with your infinite wisdom and beauty-"  
PUNT!  
Tommon went flying into a tree. "OWWW! What'd I do?!"  
  
Tailmon dusted off her paws. "Sigh... It's a curse to have good looks nowadays."  
  
Daisuke stamped around impatiently. "Oh, forget it! Let's just look for him while we go destroy some control spires!" Suddenly, everyone looked at Daisuke strangely. After a short, awkward period of time, Takeru finally spoke. "...Did Daisuke just have a good idea?"  
  
Hikari grinned. "Nah, must be a fluke. Well, guys, I have to go clean my room. We'll meet in front of the school, ok?"  
  
The younger Digidestined agreed, and most of the group headed toward their apartments. Takeru, Iori, Daisuke, and their Digimon, however, had a quick counsel of war.  
  
"Alright. Getting Saiai to stay over Miyako's didn't work. What next?"  
  
"How about having him defeat an evil Digimon to show his bravery?"  
  
"Dai-kun, you tried that with V-mon, and it failed miserably, remember? No, we need something more original..."  
  
"I remember something that happened between my brother and Heza. She fell into a river and almost drowned."  
  
"No way! I still say the monster plan is the best."  
  
Demi V-mon hopped onto Daisuke's head. "Why don't you just trick them into going into a secluded spot alone?"  
  
"Great idea! All in favor?"  
  
"Aye!!"  
  
"Good. Plan initiates when we find a good spot in the Digiworld." The matchmakers then disbanded.  
  
  
  
"Arrrgh!" Archnemon slammed her fist into the cave wall. Behind her, Mummymon looked about in silence.  
  
"You know, Archnemon, I'm pretty sure we've been here before-" He was quickly silenced by a ferocious glare from Archnemon.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? I'm mad because we were tricked into this and can't escape!" She pounded the wall again. "ChaosDramon! Show your scaly hide, now!!"  
  
ChaosDramon's voice echoed from deep within the cave. "What's the matter, Archnemon? Aren't you enjoying the little distraction I provided?"  
  
Archnemon's eyes darted about. "Where are you?! I swear, when I get my arms on you, I'll drain all the fluids from your body!!"  
  
"Please, Miss Archnemon, you must watch your blood pressure-" Again Mummymon was silenced by a glance from Archnemon.  
  
"Oh, dear, I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm far to busy plotting to destroy the Digidestined."  
  
Archnemon, seeking a weak point, spotted what appeared to be one. "That's my goal as well. Why don't we join together in our plans?"  
  
"Hah. What kind of idiot do you take me for? Not like your little assistant there, I hope. I'm sorry, but you simply were in the way. I had to lure you into these caves with the prospect of finding an entire cache of Control Spires, then trap you by warping the D-Field around it. Yes... Archnemon, you are simply too much of a baka to be any use to me. Now, excuse me, but I must go find the one called Saiai..." The presence of ChaosDramon faded. Mummymon turned toward another cave.  
  
"Cheer up, Archnemon! I'm sure there's an entrance he hasn't sealed. In the meantime, we can be alone together-"  
  
SMASH!!! Mummymon flew into a wall. "Be quiet! If you say one more thing, I'll rip your head off and use it as a lampshade!" Archnemon then began thinking. *But who is this Saiai ChaosDramon mentioned...?*  
  
  
  
"Gate Program, Initiate!"  
  
The group of Digidestined now stood on top of a hill. Saiai noted that his and the others' clothes changed when they entered the Digiworld, and that Poromon, Upamon, and Demi V-mon had all digivolved to their Rookie forms. From the top of the hill branched three paths. One led into a forest; the second, to a river, and the third, to a large group of mountains. Daisuke, playing the part of the leader again, took charge.  
  
"Alright, we'll split up into pairs so we can see if anyone knows about Jijimon. Me and Hikari will go to the mountains, Iori and Takeru to the river, and Saiai and Miyako to the forest," he said, remembering his pact with Takeru and Iori.  
  
Takeru, however, protested. "Me and Hikari make a better team. We'll go to the mountains, and you and Iori go to the river."  
  
"No, I'm going with Hikari!"  
  
"Quiet!" Hikari stepped between the two boys. "Look, I'll just go with Saiai to the woods, alright? You and Takeru should go to the mountains, you need to work on your relationship anyway." She grabbed Saiai's hand and pulled him off towards the woods. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Uh, ok..." Saiai followed, somewhat unsure how to react to seeing Hikari being fought over.  
  
After they were out of earshot, Iori turned to Miyako. "We'd best go too. Good luck, guys." They headed off. Takeru glanced at Daisuke.  
  
"Alright, let's make a deal. Neither of us will chase after Hikari until we get Saiai and Miyako together, ok?" He stuck out his hand, which Daisuke readily clasped.  
  
"Deal. Now, just remember, Hikari-chan is mine after this, got it?"  
  
Takeru turned toward the mountains. "Yeah, sure, whatever. C'mon, Patamon."  
  
  
  
Submarimon stuck his head out of the river. "Sorry, but the Seadramon who lives here says he's never heard of Jijimon."  
  
Iori patted his Digimon on the head. "That's ok, Submarimon. Keep looking, there's sure to be more Digimon around here somewhere. Miyako, has Aquillamon found anything out yet?"  
  
Miyako sighed. "Nope. It makes no sense. You'd think SOMEONE would know something about him." She sat in silence for a second, staring up into the sky, then looked at Iori. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Is it just me, or are Daisuke and Takeru trying to get me and Saiai together?" Iori looked at her with a slightly pained expression. She continued, not noticing. "I mean, Saiai's cool `n all, but as I said when we went up against Digitamamon, I swore off liking boys just because they're cute. Plus, even if we do get together, I don't want it to be because someone forced us to. I dunno, maybe I'm just being nieve. What do you think, Iori?"  
  
Iori quickly hid his expression. "Uh, well, I don't think they are. Daisuke teases you, but that's probably it. Besides, they're too busy fighting over Hikari to do anything like that."  
  
Miyako sighed and turned her face to look at the sky again. "I hope you're right... I'd hate to think that someone I trusted was doing something like that behind my back."  
  
Iori felt extremely uncomfortable. "Me too. Hey, Submarimon, can I help you search?"  
  
  
  
Tommon walked quickly to catch up with Tailmon, who was trailing Hikari and Saiai. "Why do you not like me so much?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Every time I compliment you, or something, you always act so darkly toward me. What's going on?"  
  
Tommon shook her head. "I don't not like you. I simply am not one who wishes to be romanced to meet your foolish whims."  
  
"But I mean what I say! You're the most beautiful creature I ever met! Seriously, what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you."  
  
"Then why do you always give me the cold shoulder?"  
  
Tailmon considered this for a second. *He's right, there isn't really any reason. Maybe-* She shook her head quickly. "Just leave me alone, ok?!" She ran to catch up with Hikari. Tommon continued at his original pace.  
  
"Sigh... I wish she acted more openly, like Hikari does to Saiai."  
  
Hikari was, in fact, still pulling Saiai along at a rapid pace. The newest Digidestined was still bewildered from what was going on. "Uhm, I don't mean to pry, but why are we going so fast? There's no reason to. In fact, there's a very good reason not to, which is that we might pass up a Digimon on our way."  
  
Hikari, however, did not have a chance to answer, for at that moment, a rather large pit, which had been disguised, appeared right under Hikari and Saiai. They fell in, and found themselves face to face with a monstrous dragon. Tailmon and Tommon halted at the edge of the pit.  
  
"Nani?! That's a Beastdramon!"  
  
The Beastdramon's sword-like tail swung over its head and pointed toward Saiai and Hikari. "Hearken, humans! Thee hath entered my lair! Thou must perish for such an act!"  
  
Immediately, the two cat Digimon leaped into the hole and begin beating on Beastdramon with their attacks. However, it merely knocked them back with a swipe of its claws. Tommon had seen Tailmon being hit, though, and the change had already taken place.  
  
"Tommon digivolve to..."  
  
A smallish, red-capped Digimon appeared in Tommon's place. It had a sword strapped to its back, and had leather boots and gloves.  
  
"Igamon!"  
  
"Woah..."  
  
"Hey, It's an Igamon!"  
  
Igamon began pounding Beastdramon with his fists. "ARRRGH! If you touch Tailmon again, I'll-"  
  
"Tail Blade!" Igamon got knocked back. He stood up, wincing slightly.  
  
"No... I won't be defeated!" He pulled out a pair of Shuriken almost as large as his head, which made up 50% of his body mass. "Iga Style Shuriken Throw!"  
  
The attack glanced off Beastdramon's armor. It aimed its horn at Igamon. "Horn Missle!" The horn shot forward and struck Igamon hard.  
  
"Ooogf..." He collapsed and reverted to Tommon. Saiai rushed over to check on him, while Hikari and Tailmon exchanged glances of surprise.  
  
"Uh, what just happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself..."  
  
Beastdramon rose itself on its haunches and spoke. "I shall allow thee to leave my lair unharmed, now that I hath seen that your Digimon are weak. Now depart, before I change my mind!"  
  
  
  
Later, on the trail back to the hill, Hikari and Saiai conversed as Tailmon helped the injured Tommon walk.  
  
"Uh, why is your Igamon so... weak?"  
  
"He's not weak! That was just a strong Digimon. Probably a Ultimate or something."  
  
Tailmon spoke. "No, that was a Champion, I'm sure of it."  
  
Saiai glared at Tailmon. "Well, anyway, that's not important now. What's important is that he can Digivolve to the Champion level. And he's not weak, it's just that attacking and defending aren't his main strengths."  
  
"What are they, then?"  
  
"Uh..." Saiai pondered this for a second. "Hey, look, it's the hill! C'mon, let's go meet up with the others." He said, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
FINALLY! I'm done with Part 2. All rejoice! *Kitsunebi fill the air*  
I hope that my current pace doesn't continue. I'll be done by the time they show reruns of the last episode of 02!  
Anyway, enjoy. The BIG Saiko Scene ain't coming up yet, so be patient. Sayonara!   
Horisu no Saiai out! ^-^'  



	4. Compassionate Power- Part 3

Compassionate Power, Part 3  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, I was in a kind of a writing slump thing for the past few months. Anyway, here's CP Part 3! Oh yeah, *" and "* signals dream text.  
  
  
  
KABOOM!  
  
A huge explosion rocked the forest around Saiai, Hikari, Tommon, and Tailmon. "Nani?! What was that?"  
  
"I think it came from that direction! Come on!" They charged toward the source of the explosion.  
  
  
"Mental Break!"  
  
Abstramon, flying high above Miyako and Iori, shot a huge blast of sound out of his trumpet arm.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"Uhhn!" Miyako and Iori fell back from the blast, even though it had missed. Aquillamon and Digmon prepared to attack.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Ha!" Abstramon knocked the attacks away with his cheese grater arm. "You think you can stop me? Twisted Thought!" Abstramon shot a strange beam out of his head that twisted until it hit both Digmon and Aquillamon.  
  
"Agh!" They dedigivolved back to their rookie forms.  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" Saiai and Hikari emerged from the woods, Tommon and Tailmon not far behind.  
  
"Hmmm? More of them?" Abstramon turned toward the newcomers. "Ah, it's Saiai, isn't it? `Twas easier to find you than I had anticipated! Master will be pleased to hear of your destruction!"  
  
Saiai glared at Abstramon. "It'll be alot harder to destroy me than you think! Get `im, Tommon!"  
  
"Right!" Tommon stepped forward. "Tommon digivolve to-"  
  
"Twisted Thought!"  
  
"Agh!" Tommon was hit before he could complete the Digivolution process.  
  
Abstramon sneered. "Your Digimon can't even withstand one attack from me! I can't see how Master sees you as a threat... but in any case, it's time to end this. Mental Break!" The weird Digimon shot his attack directly at Saiai.  
  
"Crap!" Saiai braced himself...  
  
  
"Thief Knife!"  
  
  
Saiai opened his eyes in time to see a small blade intercept the attack. "Huh?"  
  
A white flash appeared in the air, and an odd-looking Digimon appeared. Its body was lithe and covered in thin white fur. Its hands had three pointed fingers, and its head looked somewhat like a V with the ends bent down. It wore a black cape, which was secured by a large triangular brooch with a cat's eye on it.  
  
"Stealth Strike!" The Digimon disappeared and reappeared behind Abstramon, slashing him with his knife.  
  
"What...?" Abstramon dissolved before he realized what had happened.  
  
The Digimon floated down to the ground using his cape. He looked at the Digidestined gathered and scowled slightly. "Hmmph. You were defeated by such an easy opponent? And you are supposed to be the ones to save this world? I pray that you become stronger, otherwise you have no chance against your enemies."  
  
Miyako approached the Digimon slowly. "Um, ok, that's all well and good, but, who are you?"  
  
It glared at Miyako. "I am Thiefmon, keeper of the land on which you stand. I am also the assistant to the elder."  
  
Iori spoke up. "Elder?"  
  
"He is the leader of a village near here."  
  
Saiai scratched his head. "Ok, but why did you help us?"  
  
"That Digimon you were fighting was one of Chaosdramon's mutant Digimon. He takes normal Digimon and twists them to his own needs. As I am against his influence, I decided to help your cause. I had thought I would not have had to interfere, but once this one-" Thiefmon turned toward Tommon. "-was stopped, I thought it was time."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Thiefmon looked angrily at Tommon. "You are a Tommon and you do not even know why? Don't you know about our ancestor's legacy?"  
  
Tommon looked confused. "`Our'?"  
  
Thiefmon held his head high. "Correct. I was also a Tommon once."  
  
"But I digivolve into Igamon!"  
  
Now it was Thiefmon's turn to look confused. "What?"  
  
"Yep, he's Igamon!" Hikari said.  
  
Tailmon nodded in agreement. "Hai, we saw him digivolve."  
  
Thiefmon looked bewildered. "Igamon... You could be... Can you also become Shogunmon?!"  
  
Tommon grinned. "Hai!"  
  
Thiefmon looked humbled. "The legendary warrior, Igamon and Shogunmon..." He shook his head. "Nonetheless, you are still too weak! A real Tommon would have been able to withstand that attack!"  
  
Saiai broke in. "Now wait! Tommon has strong points! He just has some weak ones, too."  
  
"Like attacking and defending?"  
  
"...Shut up, Hikari."  
  
"Heheh."  
  
Thiefmon looked over the group. "Where are the others?"  
  
Miyako hit her forehead. "Shimatte! We forgot about Takeru and Daisuke! They must still be up in the mountains!"  
  
Thiefmon looked toward the mountains. "Come, we must make haste. There may be other agents of ChaosDramon around, we must find your friends as soon as possible!"  
  
  
"Archnemon, we've been wandering around in these caves for AGES! How long until we can rest?"  
  
Archnemon turned toward Mummymon, scowling. "I thought I told you to stop that whining! ChaosDramon must have left an opening somewhere, and we aren't going to stop until we find it!"  
  
Archnemon turned a corner and found herself on the edge of a pit.  
  
"...Well, perhaps we CAN rest a little. And perhaps eat."  
  
"Oh, good! I've been meaning to try this new recipe I invented. Just hold on a minute, I need to go find ingredients."  
  
Archnemon sat down. *Wait, ingredients? We're in a cave, you can't find ingredients here!*  
  
  
A bit later, Mummymon returned with a bowl of soup. "Your dinner, mistress!"  
  
Archnemon sipped at the soup. "Hm. Actually, this is pretty good! What's in it? The only thing around here is rocks."  
  
"Well, I found some white stuff and some plants..."  
  
Archnemon froze. "White... stuff?"  
  
"Hai, it was on the cave floor."  
  
Archnemon spit out the soup and threw the bowl at Mummymon. "YOU IDIOT! You made soup out of Bat Guano! Blech!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mistress. Maybe I should've used some of the moss I found a while ago."  
  
"Moss?! Blech, what's wrong with you?!"  
  
  
Daisuke slumped against a rock. "Gaah, I give up. We haven't seen a single Digimon besides our own since we started climbing this mountain! Let's head back, already!"  
  
Takeru looked at Daisuke sideways. "Come on, it's not that bad. It could be worse, we could have fallen off a cliff or something by now."  
  
Patamon flew up to Daisuke. "Yeah, c'mon, let's keep going!"  
  
Daisuke looked up at the flying Digimon. "It's not so bad for you, you can fly, Patamon. Please, Takeru, my feet feel like they're going to fall off!"  
  
V-mon agreed. "Yeah, mine too!"  
  
"Alright, I'll make you guys a deal. We'll just go up to the bend right there, then head back, alright?"  
  
"Fine." Daisuke stood up. "Let's hurry there, then. C'mon, V-mon, race ya!" He and V-mon ran towards the bend.  
  
"Haha, almost there!"  
  
"Wait! Stop!" Thiefmon suddenly appeared in front of Daisuke.  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke skidded to a halt. "Who are you?"  
  
"An ally of your friends." Thiefmon kneeled down and put his hand on the path right in front of him. His hand passed through it. "As I thought. A illusion designed to send you crashing to the bottom of the mountain. Obviously set up by one of the Chaotic Digimon."  
  
Takeru and Patamon walked up. "Eh? Who's this?"  
  
"I am Thiefmon." He stood up. "Your friends are waiting for you four to head back down the mountain. They were recently attacked by an agent of ChaosDramon. We need to get you off the mountain and to the village nearby, to assure your safety. Come on."  
  
Behind the bend, Expressimon took note of the situation. "So, the one named Thiefmon has decided to help the Digidestined, yes? Hehe, well, he shall find that Expressimon is not so easily defeated as his brother! Ermm, but the trap had failed, yes, we must make a better one next time, and for Saiai this time, yes!"  
  
  
Thiefmon led the group through the woods. "The village has been here for a very long time. Digimon who want to discover their inner nature must come here and pray at the shrine, and then accept their fate, whether it be good or bad. If they do not, then they simply will not have a fate, and must return to the way they were before."  
  
Iori spoke. "Wow... By the way, who is the elder?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
Thiefmon led the group into a clearing, which had several mud huts erected in it. There were many different types of Digimon walking around, some good, some bad, some neutral, but all there for the same purpose.   
  
Takeru spoke, almost in awe. "Did you ever see so many different Digimon in the same place?"  
  
"Iie. Of course, I'm still new at this." Saiai said, looking around.  
  
Miyako nodded. "Hai, but you probably won't see something like this again."  
  
Thiefmon beckoned to them. "Come on. It is almost nightfall, we must find you a place to sleep."  
  
  
Thiefmon led them to a less crowded part of the village and pointed toward a pair of bamboo huts. "There are beds in there. The elder will see you in the morning. Farewell for now." Thiefmon vanished silently.  
  
Daisuke yawned. "Hai, I'm tired out from climbing up that mountain. Let's all get some sleep, K?"  
  
"Right." The girls went in one hut, the guys went to the other.  
  
Saiai yawned and climbed into his bed. "yawn Night, peoples."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
*"Time is running out, Saiai..."*  
  
Saiai looked around. He was in a black room, empty all except for a huge hourglass.  
  
*"Huh? What do you mean?"*  
  
*"Baka..."* The voice seemed to come from the hourglass. *"Don't you realize what will soon happen, Saiai?"*  
  
*"Iie. What?"*  
  
*"You fool... Chaos will soon reign over all, Destruction will sweep the Digiworld... But that is not what Time has chosen... There is more... Your chance is slipping away... in fact, it is already too late."*  
  
*"Too late? What's too late?"*  
  
*"Look into the hourglass..."*  
  
Saiai looked deep into the hourglass. *"I can't see anything... It's all black..."*  
  
*"Then it is too late. You've lost your chance! Goodbye!"*  
  
  
Saiai awoke. "Hwagh... What was that all about?" He looked around the room. "Everyone else is gone, where'd they go?"  
  
Saiai walked outside. Miyako rushed up to him. "`Bout time you woke up. C'mon, we're gonna meet the elder!"  
  
"Ah, ok!" Saiai followed Miyako to where the rest of the group was. Standing in the middle of them all was a humanoid Digimon that looked like an old man. His entire face was hidden by white furry hair, and he carried a staff with an digimon's paw on one end.  
  
"Greetings. I am the elder, Jijimon! I've heard you were looking for me."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Hai! ...Why were we looking for him again?"  
  
Iori thought for a second. "Actually, Gennai never really specified why were looking for him. Probably something to do with defeating ChaosDramon."  
  
"Ah, yes, ChaosDramon!" Jijimon nodded. "I'll tell you about him in a jiffy, but first I need to talk to Tommon for a little. Is that alright?"  
  
Saiai shrugged. "I s'pose."  
  
"Good then. In the meantime, you kids can go out to the shrine. It's quite a nice place. I'll be done with him by the time you get back."  
  
  
The Digidestined walked down the path Jijimon had shown them until they reach the shrine.  
  
"Hmmm, so this is the shrine?" Saiai looked around inquisitively.  
  
The shrine was mainly three statues of Digimon, all representing an alignment, facing an altar. The rock wall behind it had several carvings etched into it.  
  
"Huh... Angemon, Devimon, and Leomon..." Takeru walked around the statues. "Data, Vaccine, and Virus... I suppose, when Digimon pray here, the statues decide what kind of Digimon they'll become."  
  
"Seems like it." Iori was inspecting the altar.  
  
Hikari looked at the rock wall. "It almost looks like something... but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Daisuke leaned against a tree. "Nah, probably nothing."  
  
After a few minutes, Miyako spoke up. "Well, I'm gonna head back. Anyone else wanna come?"  
  
Daisuke suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Saiai, why don't you go with Miyako?"  
  
"Hmm? Why?"  
  
"Um, to make sure she doesn't get lost!"  
  
Saiai shrugged. "Ok. `Sides, there's not really much to do here."  
  
  
"Um, Saiai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you find it weird that Daisuke wanted you to head back with me?"  
  
"Not really. He's probably just trying to... uh... well, he's trying to do something, I dunno what. Probably nothing to worry about."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Saiai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you decide to head back with me? I mean, you can't really think I'd have gotten lost."  
  
"...Um... I don't really know. It was kinda boring there, without anyone to really tell us about it. It was kinda nice though."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So, um... I never really thanked you for letting me stay over your house..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"Oh... you're welcome."  
  
"K..."  
  
"Woah!" Thump! Miyako fell into a disguised pit. Saiai peered over the edge.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Miyako stood up and brushed herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Get me out of this."  
  
Saiai heard a voice behind him. "Darn! Saiai was supposed to fall in, not the girl!"  
  
"Who's there?" Saiai asked, readying his paper fan.  
  
Expressimon emerged from behind a tree. "Haha, `tis me, Expressimon! My trap may have missed, but you're still defenseless! Master will be pleased, yes!"  
  
"Brother!" Cubismon appeared on the side of the tree. "Can we just get this over with? I'll just hit him with me Square Strike and be done with it!"  
  
"No, Brother! We should capture him, and take him to the Master."  
  
"Destroy him!"  
  
"Capture him!"  
  
"How about I settle this?"  
  
Conceptmon emerged from within the tree's foliage. "Proportion Distortion!"  
  
There was a flash of light, and both Expressimon and Cubismon had been transformed into paintings. Conceptmon ripped them apart with one of his arms, then turned toward Saiai. "Ah, so much better now that they're gone."  
  
"But... they were your brothers! Why did you destroy them?" Saiai looked at Conceptmon in disbelief.  
  
"They were useless. They couldn't even agree on what to do with you! Anyway, now I must go... but remember this, Saiai. You're not safe anywhere, and soon I'll have to destroy you. `Til then, human!" Conceptmon disappeared back into the trees.  
  
"Hey, Saiai! What happened?" Miyako's voice came up from the pit.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry." Saiai found a vine and lowered it into the pit.  
  
Miyako climbed out. "What was all that about?"  
  
Saiai shook his head. "I dunno... but a Digimon destroyed his own brothers. If he's only one of ChaosDramon's creations... how terrible could ChaosDramon himself be?"  
  
"Don't worry, Saiai. We've been able to handle everything else so far! I'm positive we'll be able to beat `im!"  
  
"Thanks, Miya-chan. C'mon, let's head back to the village."  
  
  
A shadow watched Saiai silently from the trees. *Soon, Saiai... Soon, you shall be gone, and I will be able to destroy this world! Soon, Saiai! Value your time, as it will soon run out!*  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I finally got part 3 done! Heheh, Saiko stuffage.. It only took like 3 hours to write all this. Anyway, in Part 4 there'll be lotsa excitin' stuffage. Maybe, you'll finally get a description of ChaosDramon! ...Maybe. Ja ne, `til next time!  
-Saiai  



	5. Compassionate Power- Part 4

  
Compassionate Power- Part 4  
  
  
A/N: Whee, my writing ability hath finally returned from a long vacation! Here's part 4!  
  
  
  
"All right, Digidestined." Jijimon sat down in a rocking chair. He thought a moment before speaking. "ChaosDramon... Well, I know a good deal about that one, yes indeed..."  
  
"If I recall correctly, ChaosDramon digivolves from a Digimon named FearDramon. However, FearDramon is not a normal Digimon, in the way that it does come directly from one particular Digimon." He paused for a moment, then started talking again. "Long ago, a Digimon named Parasimon came to this village. He was a frail Digimon of the virus type, and had come here seeking a place to rest before going out into the world again. During the time while he was here, another Digimon, a strong vaccine-type named Dronimon, also arrived. He wasn't very smart, but he offered to work in order to stay in the village. I told him that he was welcome, and that he didn't have to work, but he insisted."  
  
"As Parasimon grew stronger, he noticed Dronimon and the way he used his strength to help the other Digimon in the village. He attempted to copy Dronimon's feats, but was too weak, and failed. He soon became jealous of Dronimon's strength, and a plan formed within the depths of his mind."  
  
"One night, as I was teaching some young Digimon about the shrine, Thiefmon, then Tommon, ran in and yelled that something was happening to Dronimon. He said that it appeared that something was trying to control him, and he was smashing things with his great strength. Unfortunately, he was gone by the time I got there."  
  
"It appeared that Parasimon, in his thirst for power, had attempted to combine with Dronimon in order to take his strength and add it to his own. However, since rookie-level Digimon don't usually combine, and because Dronimon wasn't exactly in agreement with Parasimon, they only half-combined, so that it ended up that Parasimon ruled the brain of Dronimon, gaining his strength, and becoming FearDramon."  
  
Iori thought for a second. "So, ChaosDramon is actually a combination of Vaccine and Virus type Digimon..."  
  
Jijimon nodded. "Correct. The conflicting forces within ChaosDramon's body are what give him all his power."  
  
Daisuke scratched his head. "So, how exactly are we supposed to defeat him, if we still can't reach the ultimate level?"  
  
Jijimon stroked his chin. "Hmm... Well, there might be a way..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've never actually seen ChaosDramon. He might still be only half-combined with Dronimon. If you manage to destroy the part of him that's evil, you may be able to free Dronimon's mind."  
  
Takeru shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot!"  
  
Saiai nodded in agreement. "Hai, let's go for it!"  
  
Miyako grinned. "It's a nice change from not knowing the enemy's weakness, ne, Hikari?"  
  
Hikari grinned back. "Hai!"  
  
Daisuke, attempting to be the leader again, threw his fist into the air. "All right then, let's go for it!"  
  
"Hai!" The Digidestined and their Digimon left the hut. Inside, Jijimon stroked his chin again.  
  
"I hope they know what they're getting into..."  
  
  
Outside the hut, Saiai stopped to talk with Tommon. "So, what did Jijimon talk to you about?"  
  
"Well, he told me about why I'm weak..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, he said it was because I-"  
  
Screech!  
  
"What was that?!" Daisuke and the others ran toward the noise.  
  
"Proportion Distortion!" Conceptmon turned a group of Palmon into statues, then smashed them with one of his arms. "Well, who's next?" He spotted Saiai. "Ah, Saiai! So good to see you again! I'm afraid I got rather impatient, so I decided to come to this village and destroy you NOW!"  
  
Saiai glared back at the horribly deformed Digimon. "Bring it on!"  
  
"V-mon, digivolve to- XV-mon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to- Ankylomon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to- Aquillamon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
"Tailmon, Armour-Digivolve to- Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"Tommon, Armour-Digivolve to- Shogunmon, the Katana of Compassion!"  
  
Conceptmon sneered at the Champion-level Digimon; at least, it looked like he was trying to sneer. "Please! I want a challenge! Oh well, I'm afraid this will have to do." He gathered energy in one of his arms. "Insanity Shocker!"  
  
His arm flailed out and struck all the Digimon. Everyone except Shogunmon and Nefertimon reverted back to rookie form.  
  
"Eh?" Conceptmon held a look of surprise on his face, which quickly changed back to his usual sneer. "Well, I suppose your armour will protect you from some attacks... but not from this! Proportion Distortion!"  
  
"Armored Shell!" Conceptmon's attack glanced off the shield created by Shogunmon.  
  
"Eh, what? You're supposed to be a Post-Modern sculpture!" Conceptmon began looking worried.  
  
Shogunmon drew his sword. "You can't defeat us that easily, Conceptmon! Katana Cannon!"  
  
Nefertimon joined in with her attack. "Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Ugh!" Conceptmon was knocked back twice by the attacks. "T-this battle isn't over yet!"  
  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
  
A black shadow suddenly appeared behind Conceptmon, who turned and quickly bowed. "M-master ChaosDramon!"  
  
"You weakling. You could not even defeat two Armour-level Digimon!"  
  
"B-but Master-"  
  
"Begone!"  
  
"AAAAH!" Conceptmon's body was enveloped in black flame and vanished. The shadow directed itself toward the Digidestined. "So, Digidestined, you managed to defeat my creations... well done!" The shadow seemed to laugh silently. "For your efforts, you shall be allowed to finally see your enemy face to face!" The shadow lifted. "I am ChaosDramon!"  
  
A huge, black scaled dragon's head was the first part of Chaosdramon's body to be revealed. This head was set on a huge, pale, muscular body, which two black eyes glared out of near the top. In the center of the body was a large, triangular mouth, grinning with huge, curved teeth. One huge arm of the body ended in a large ball and chain; the other, in a huge, gleaming axe. Two black wings sprang from Chaosdramon's back, and the body ended in a mass of gigantic tentacles. The dragon's red eyes seemed to burn as it looked at the Digidestined.  
  
"So, you are the ones, chosen to save this world... Let us see who is truly the strongest!"  
  
Takeru stepped forward. "Alright, guys, we're gonna have to use all our strength here! Ready?"  
  
Iori nodded. "Let's go for it!"  
  
Daisuke grinned. "This dragon's toast!"  
  
Miyako glared at ChaosDramon. "You can't try to destroy the Digiworld and expect to get away with it!"  
  
Saiai agreed. "Hai!"  
  
Hikari looked towards V-mon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon. "All right, you guys, Digivolve!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"V-mon, Digivolve to- XV-mon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, Digivolve to- Ankylomon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, Digivolve to- Aquillamon!"  
  
"Patamon, Digivolve to- Angemon!"  
  
ChaosDramon laughed. "Finally! I shall show you my power! Flames of Chaos!" The dragon part of ChaosDramon reared back and launched several black flames at the Digimon.  
  
"Watch out!" Miyako cried!  
  
"Agh!" XV-mon, Aquillamon, and Nefertimon were downed by the attacks. Ankylomon charged up to ChaosDramon. "Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Ha!" ChaosDramon knocked Ankylomon away with a blow from his ball and chain. Angemon flew up to him.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Flames of Chaos!"  
  
Angemon's attack was absorbed by the black flames and was downed by the attack.  
  
"No! Angemon!"  
  
Shogunmon kept his distance from ChaosDramon. "You won't best us this easily! Katana Cannon!"  
  
The huge mouth simply ate the beam of green light. ChaosDramon laughed again. "Ah, it's been a while since I've had a battle where my opponents stood any chance at all! Ah, Shogunmon, I truly am glad you are the last one standing!"  
  
The huge shogun blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"As you know, your `partner' is one of the biggest threats to me, and because you're his Digimon, I have a special surprise for you!" The mouth in the center of ChaosDramon's body suddenly opened wide. "Digital Dimensional Tear!"  
  
The vortex created by ChaosDramon pulled strongly at Shogunmon's body. "Shogunmon! Hold on!" Saiai yelled over the roar of the vortex, while trying to hold on himself.  
  
"I'm... trying..." Shogunmon's armour started to come apart.  
  
"Shogunmon! NO!"  
  
Shogunmon's armour suddenly shattered and flew into the void of ChaosDramon's body. The huge mouth closed, then opened again. Out of it came a small black-furred form, but unlike Tommon's fur, it had no gleam to it. Its body was spread out, and it's eyes, small and dark, peered out from its body.  
  
"I... am... Shademon..."  
  
ChaosDramon smiled cruelly when he saw the small form. "Shademon... How suiting a form for a warrior of the light. Shademon!"  
  
The tiny Digimon looked up at ChaosDramon. "Yes... Master...?"  
  
"You are now under my power, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes... Master..."  
  
Saiai looked at Shademon blankly. "Shademon...?"  
  
Daisuke broke the silence. "Hey, ChaosDramon! What have you done with Tommon?"  
  
The evil dragon grinned. "I simply reconfigured his data. But now, I believe it is time to end this battle. Shademon, curse them!"  
  
"Master..." Shademon stood up and put his hands together. "I shall...Black Prayer..." A black mist floated from Shademon's body.  
  
"What is that?" Miyako asked.  
  
Suddenly, the mist flew into all the Digidestined and their Digimon, except Saiai. They all fell unconscious, and the Digimon reverted to their in-training forms.  
  
"Good! Now, Shademon, destroy Saiai!"  
  
"...Master..." Shademon hesitated. "...I must..." He put his hands together.  
  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
  
A blue-haired boy riding on the back of a insectoid Digimon flew towards Shademon.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" The Digimon attacked Shademon with a small purplish spike.  
  
"Unnngh!" Shademon flew back. ChaosDramon glared at the newcomer.  
  
"Ken Ichijouji and Stingmon! Well, I believe you're a bit too late. Your friends have all been cursed by now! You do not stand a chance!"  
  
He turned towards Saiai. "Know this, Saiai! We will meet again, and next time, there will be noone to stop me from utterly destroying you!" He and Shademon vanished.  
  
Ken and Stingmon landed. "We should have come earlier, Stingmon."  
  
"It isn't your fault, Ken."  
  
"I know, but-" Ken noticed Saiai. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Saiai. You must be Ken. I'm the newest Digidestined... But my Digimon's been captured and altered by ChaosDramon. Not to mention that the others are..."  
  
"I see." Ken looked over towards where the Digidestined and their Digimon lay, then turned back towards Saiai. "We'd best get them to the village. Hopefully, someone there can help us..."  
  
  
"Mummymon, tell me honestly. Do you have any idea where in the world we're going?!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do! You see, I picked up these tracks a while ago, and have been following them since."  
  
"Really? ...What kind of tracks?"  
  
"Well, they appear to be made by two humanoid Digimon, roughly our height and weight, and one of them appears to be a lady Digimon with a cape, and the other is some kind of male Digimon with a large hat."  
  
"...You idiot! Those are OUR tracks!"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault the author's so unoriginal he's using other people's jokes!"  
  
"Shh! You're not supposed to know that!"  
  
"...Sorry."  
  
"In any case, I have figured out something! As I see it, there may not be a way to get out of here, but there may still be a cache of Dark Spires! We could use them to create a Digimon powerful enough to break ChaosDramon's barrier!"  
  
"Brilliant Idea, mistress!"  
  
"Now, if only we could find them..."  
  
"We could try following these tracks!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ooops, is the Author being uninspired again?"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up about that! Let's just go, and from now on, I'M leading!"  
  
  
Jijimon shook his head. "Oh my... this is very serious, very serious indeed."  
  
Saiai looked at him with a pained look on his face. "Well?"  
  
"It appears there's only one way to break this curse, yes indeed, quite."  
  
Ken looked at Jijimon impatiently. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"Y'see, there's a Digimon sealed at the shrine, a dragon Digimon. As far as I know, he's the only one who could do it, and I can unseal him. But, the thing is, it can't reach the level it needs to, `cause the thing he needs is in a temple deep in the woods, guarded by powerful Digimon. One of you'll have to go get it."  
  
Ken nodded. "I'll go. I have Wormmon with me, I should be ok."  
  
Jijimon shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't let you go. I need you and Wormmon to stay here, to make sure noone tries to hurt your friends in their current state. I'm afraid Saiai'll have t'do it."  
  
Saiai gaped at him. "Alone?!"  
  
Jijimon nodded. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, you won't be totally unprotected. I can unseal the Digimon now, and you can take him to the shrine with you."  
  
Saiai bowed slightly. "Arigato, Jiji-sama."  
  
Jijimon grinned. "Well, let's get going, shall we?"  
  
  
"Alright, Saiai. I need you to stand back a bit, I need some room for this."  
  
"Hai." Saiai took a few steps back. Jijimon knelt at the altar and started praying.  
  
"Force of thunder, flash of lightning, power of dragon, winged one, come from the rock, become real once more... force of thunder, flash of lightning..."  
  
The rock behind the three Digimon statues began glowing.  
  
"Crash of thunder, force of dragon, come from the rock, become real now!"  
  
A blast of light shone from the rock as something burst out of it. It was a long, blue, snake-like being, with two blade-like wings, a green crest that stretched down his neck, and a small, thunderbolt-shaped horn. It flapped its wings as it spoke.  
  
"Thundramon lives again!"  
  
Jijimon walked up to the snakelike dragon. "Thundramon, so nice to see you."  
  
The dragon smiled. "Aye, it's been what, 50 years?"  
  
"Thundramon, I need you to do me a favor. You see that lad over there?"  
  
"Aye, you mean the human?"  
  
"Hai. His name is Saiai, and he's a Digidestined."  
  
"Ah, one of those types, eh? What d'ya need me to do?"  
  
"Well, I need you to accompany him to the temple in the forest, and help him find the item there. Got it?"  
  
"Pretty clear and simple, aye. But why doesn't `e `ave `is(A/N: XD) own Digimon?"  
  
"Well, he does, but it was kidnapped and altered by ChaosDramon, an evil dragon Digimon."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, what the heck, I'll go for it!" Thundramon flew over to Saiai. "Aye, you're lucky, lad! I be one of the strongest fighters around! I'll not let ye be hurt by any of those bad Digimon!"  
  
Saiai half-smiled. "Thanks..."  
  
Thundramon noticed Saiai's semi-sadness. "Aye, dinnae worry, lad! I'll get your friends and your partner fixed up before you can say mustachioed mitch monkeyed with a butchers knife and cut his bloody `ead off!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind! Let's just get goin'! I dinnae want to be in that temple after nightfall, no sir, laddie!"  
  
  
ChaosDramon looked down upon Shademon. "You did well in the last battle, Shademon."  
  
"Arigato... Master..."  
  
"But I believe you need to be stronger."  
  
"How... will I... become stronger... Master...?"  
  
ChaosDramon scraped a scale out of his head using his axe and handed it to Shademon. "Just put that to your forehead."  
  
Shademon followed ChaosDramon's instructions. Suddenly, a black flame consumed Shademon's body, and he felt himself becoming stronger, darker, more evil. He also felt a considerable amount of pain, which is why he screamed during the process.  
  
"AAAAAARRGHHH!"  
  
"Yes, my dark friend... soon, you shall be able to be as I am, evil's embodiment! Then, nothing will stop us, nothing, not even your former partner, Saiai! Then, we shall truly be powerful! We shall rule!"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG OMG OMG! I got Part 4 done within 2 days of completing part 3! I'm finally getting good at this! Ahem, anyway, how'd you like ChaosDramon's description? Nice, ne? Anyway, next part has to do with the temple, and the mysterious Digimon inside... and I might even start out the final battle, depending on how far I get! Anyway, `til next time, remember to R&R!  
Horisu no Saiai out! ^-^'  



	6. Compassionate Power- Part 5

Compassionate Power- Part 5  
  
  
  
  
"The temple..."  
  
A huge, moss covered stone structure rose out of the forest. Several statues of Digimon stood framing the entrance, along with several intricate designs carved into the walls of the temple  
  
"...It's huge!" Saiai stared in awe at the megalithic structure.  
  
"Aye, lad," Thundramon hovered silently as he spoke. "This be the Temple of Ancients, a place where ancient Digimon were `onored. But over th'years, the place `as fallen into disrepair, and a bunch of strange Digimon moved in. We'd best be careful inside `ere, lad, `else we won't make it out alive."  
  
"Right." Saiai rubbed the back of his head. "Well, no use just sittin' here looking at it. Let's go."  
  
  
Inside, the temple was dark and damp, and there seemed to be things moving about them all the time. Luckily, Thundramon's horn gave off light, so they were at least partially able to see.  
  
"Lad, I don't like the looks of this place."  
  
"I know what you mean, Thundramon. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"Aye, let's just find the thing we're lookin' for and get out of `ere!"  
  
"Thundramon, what's that?!"  
  
A serpent-like Digimon rose itself into the air. "Ahh... Visssssitorsssss..."  
  
"That be a Venomon! They be poisonous!" The flying dragon flew in front of Saiai. "Let me handle this, lad!"  
  
The Venomon shook its head. "No, no... you misssssunderssssstand... I am here to guide you to my massssster..."  
  
"Aye? And who might that be?"  
  
"The ruler of thisssss temple... he can help you with your quesssst..."  
  
"Hmmm." Thundramon turned to Saiai. "Well, what d'ya think, young `un? Should we trust the snake, or what?"  
  
Saiai thought for a moment. "Well... He doesn't seem to be trying to trick us. I say we follow him."  
  
Venomon bowed again. "Thank you. Pleasssssse, follow me..." He slithered down a corridor, with Saiai not far behind.  
  
Thundramon followed at a distance. *I hope the lad knows what `e's doin'...*  
  
  
"...Hello?..."  
  
Tommon's body was floating through an infinity of blackness. He turned, but could see nothing.  
  
"Hello? Where is everyone? ...Where am I?"  
  
A tiny pinprick of light appeared in the distance. "What's that...?" Tommon began trying to float toward it, but it was no use. He tried several times, but it was impossible to change his position, other than turning around. Eventually the light faded.  
  
.......z...z.zz.zz.zzz.zz.z.zzz.zzzzzzzzzz  
  
"What's that?!" Tommon spun about. At first, there seemed to be nothing, but then he started picking up red flashes far in the distance. And they were getting closer.  
  
zzzzzzzzZzzzzZzZZzZZzzZZZzZZZZ  
  
As the red flashes grew closer, Tommon gradually began to make them out. *red... wings... teeth...* His eyes widened in horror as he realized what they were.  
  
"Bats!!"  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
The maelstrom of bats grew ever closer, and so did the buzzing noise. Suddenly, they were around him, circling and striking with a malice that he had not believed possible. He tried to dodge them, but his attempts only seemed to make it worse. Eventually, he stopped fighting, and simply tried to block out the pain, the darkness, and the horrible noise.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
ChaosDramon looked down upon his latest creation as it stirred. "Shademon! I hope you are feeling well!"  
  
"Master..." Its voice sounded different. "What did the scale do, Master...?"  
  
"Look in the pool and see for yourself."  
  
It crawled over to the pool and looked in. The reflection was not of Shademon's, but something else's. It appeared to be a skeleton, wearing a black cloak. "What...?" The former Shademon felt the inside of the cloak, and discovered that several knives were concealed inside it.  
  
"What... am... I...?"  
  
ChaosDramon laughed horribly. "Shademon! I told you the scale would make you stronger! You are now Assassinmon, the darkest Digimon I have ever created!"  
  
"Assassinmon..." The skeletal Digimon gripped a knife from inside his cloak. "I... am... Assassinmon...!! My mission... is to destroy...!!"  
  
"Aha! That's the spirit, Assassinmon!"  
  
Assassinmon turned and bowed to ChaosDramon. "Tell me my mission, Master... and I will destroy all that you wish...!!"  
  
  
The Venomon led Saiai and Thundramon through a maze of corridors. Eventually, they reached a large door made of stone.  
  
"My Massssster will sssssee you now..."  
  
Saiai pushed on the door and it opened. "C'mon, Thundramon."  
  
"A-aye..." They entered.  
  
Inside was a huge hall lit by torches. At one end was a huge Digimon. It had a short, reptilian body, from which 17 necks sprouted. At the end of each one was a snakelike head with black eyes and a black marking in the middle of the forehead. The central head had a gem set in its head instead of a marking, and it was this head that spoke.  
  
"GREETINGS, SEEKERS! I AM HYDRAMON, RULER OF THIS TEMPLE! STATE YOUR NAMES!"  
  
Thundramon prodded Saiai forward. "Go on, lad."  
  
Saiai cleared his throat and spoke. "G-greetings, Hydramon! I am Saiai, a Digidestined, and this is Thundramon."  
  
The main head looked hard at the pair for a moment, then spoke. "I KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE. YOU SEEK SOMETHING THAT WILL ALLOW YOUR FRIENDS TO BE REVIVED, CORRECT?"  
  
Saiai nodded. "H-hai, Hydra-sama!"  
  
The main head nodded. "A NOBLE CAUSE INDEED! VERY WELL. I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU SEEK, BUT ONLY ON ONE CONDITION!"  
  
"W-what is that, Hydra-sama?"  
  
"YOU MUST PASS A TEST TO PROVE YOU ARE WORTHY. ONLY THEN MAY YOU RECEIVE WHAT YOU SEEK."  
  
Saiai nodded. "I shall try, Hydra-sama."  
  
"WE SHALL PERFORM THE TEST! IT SHALL BE... THE RIDDLE GAME! SPHINXMON!"  
  
A Digimon that looked much like the Egyptian Sphinx appeared. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"YOU WILL FACE SAIAI IN THE RIDDLE GAME."  
  
Sphinxmon nodded, then turned toward Saiai and grinned. "Oh, is THIS ever going to be fun!"  
  
Saiai attempted to return the smile, but failed.  
  
"THE GAME WILL START... NOW!"  
  
  
Ken looked up at the sky. "Sigh..."  
  
Wormmon walked up to him. "What's wrong, Ken?"  
  
"Wormmon, did you ever have the feeling that you had no control over what happens around you?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me that, even though I try to help people, I'm always just missing the real chance. I mean, look at what happened when we tried to help the others in the fight against ChaosDramon. By the time we got there, everyone had been cursed by that little Digimon!"  
  
"But Ken, look on the bright side. You kept that Saiai person from being cursed, and now he's off finding a cure for our friends."  
  
"I know, I know. I still feel like I really could've done something, I should've been there to help!"  
  
"Ken, you know it wasn't your fault. Your mom needed you to clean your room before you went anywhere. And besides, even if you were there, what would you have done? Gotten cursed like everyone else?"  
  
"Ken, you need to stop thinking about the past! You're always saying how you could've done something before but didn't. Well, right now you can do something! You can stop thinking what if and start thinking what next. I mean, any moment an evil Digimon could come and try to attack our friends! You need to be ready for stuff like that!"  
  
Ken blinked and looked at Wormmon.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Ken. I don't usually go and burst out like that."  
  
Ken grinned and rubbed his partner's head. "It's ok, Wormmon. Your little speech really cheered me up. From now on, no more feeling sorry for myself, I promise!"  
  
Wormmon smiled and waved his hands in the air. "Hooray for Ken!"  
  
Jijimon walked up the path to his house. "Woah there! Why all the celebration, Wormmon?"  
  
"Ken's decided to stop acting sorry for himself!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Jijimon turned towards Ken. "Well, then, I congratulate you, Ken! You've come a step closer to understanding yourself."  
  
Ken nodded. "Arigato, Jiji-sama."  
  
"Anyway," said Jijimon, hopping into his chair, "How's holding the fort going?"  
  
"Pretty well. We've seen neither hide nor hair of ChaosDramon or Shademon."  
  
"Really..." Jijimon sat back in his chair and spoke no more.  
  
  
"Alright, Saiai," Sphinxmon said, grinning. "Since it's just the beginning of the game, I'll give you my classic one. What has four legs at morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at night?"  
  
"Humans."  
  
"Dang. That one was TOO easy."  
  
"Right, let's see... Present, Past, Future, all are one, and see as one."  
  
"Nyahahah!" Sphinxmon grinned. "Best not give me ones like that again! The fates!"  
  
"Dern."  
  
"K, my turn!" Sphinxmon thought for a moment, then spoke. "Twin fliers are the eyes and ears, but in reality, he has only one of one."  
  
Saiai blinked. "Uhm... one of one... Aha, Odin!"  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Uhm... I got one! Lived in light, lives in darkness, seeks the precious, doom is his doom."  
  
"Nyahaha! That's easy, Gollum!"  
  
"What?! How'd you know that?!"  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one who reads Tolkien, my friend! Anyway, `nother riddle: 3 of eyes, toes, fingers, horns."  
  
"Easy one! Oni!"  
  
"Arrgh! I should've guessed you were an Otaku!"  
  
"K, now... Endless, full of light and darkness and neither."  
  
"Space."  
  
"I knew I should've gave you a harder one..."  
  
"Nyahah! Right, here's what'll stop you! Mists, river, holes, flow of, twisted, rips in, beginning and end of."  
  
"Flow of WHAT?"  
  
"That's what you need to guess!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!"  
  
Saiai thought hard. *I've heard a riddle similar to this one before... Where was it? School? Mythology? Where? Time's running out! ...Time? That's it!*  
  
"Time!"  
  
"What!? You actually got it?!"  
  
"Well, you did use the most cliché'd riddle answer of all."  
  
"Grrrrr..."  
  
"Now, it's time to stop you!" Saiai thought for a while, then looked about the room. *...Of course!*  
  
"Holds, breaks, shakes, cracks, rolls, makes."  
  
"Uhm... Give me a second!" Sphinxmon thought for a long time. Then he remembered that Saiai had looked about the room before he gave the riddle. *...Of course!*  
  
"Stone!"  
  
Saiai grinned. "Earth."  
  
"WHAT?! No way! You cheated!"  
  
"SPHINXMON!" Hydramon's voice suddenly boomed out. "YOU HAVE LOST, FAIR AND SQUARE. I WAS READING BOTH YOUR MINDS, AND HE WAS THINKING EARTH. NOW, BEGONE, BEFORE I DECIDE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE MYSELF!"  
  
"Y-yes, Hydra-Sama!" Sphinxmon vanished.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS, SAIAI!" Hydramon's main head seemed to smile. "YOU HAVE EARNED WHAT YOU SEEK!" The head stretched up onto a small platform high above the ground and grabbed something with its mouth. It then lowered back down and dropped something. "HERE!"  
  
Saiai walked up to the object and held it up. It was a small pendant made of stone. In the middle were two markings similar to the shape of Thundramon's wings. On the edges, there were several runes inscribed.  
  
"Lad! LAD!" Thundramon flew over. "Put that `round my neck! I feel power comin' from it!"  
  
"Uh, ok." Saiai put the pendant around Thundramon's neck. It started glowing.  
  
"Aye, I feel it! I feel the power! Thundramon Digivolve too-"  
  
In Thundramon's place, a small pink-furred dragon with a red crest appeared. He had the same silver wings Thundramon had, and his tail now had a small leaf-like end to it. He had managed to grow arms, and in one of them he held a spear adorned with streamers. His eyes, which were black, sparkled as he shouted his name.  
  
"Pixidramon! Sugoi!" The tiny dragon grinned.  
  
"Wow, Kawaii!" Saiai looked at the tiny Dragon, smiling.  
  
"Saiai, thank you! I feel like my old self again! C'mon, grab onto my tail, I'll get us out of here!"  
  
"Ok..." Saiai grabbed on to PixiDramon's tail.  
  
"Alright, hold on! Fairy Wind!" A powerful wind surrounded Pixidramon and Saiai. They flew straight up and through the roof. Hydramon winced at the sound of them going through the roof.  
  
"MAYBE GIVING THEM THAT PENDANT WASN'T SUCH A GOOD IDEA..."  
  
  
"Archnemon! There's a Digimon! Maybe we can ask him directions!"  
  
"Finally, you've gotten a good idea, Mummymon! Hello there, can you tell us how to get out of this cave?"  
  
The Digimon they were talking to was a small Digimon with huge eyes, three tails, and a small body.   
  
"...Baka."  
  
"What?! What did you just call me?!"  
  
"Baka. Bakabakabaka." The Digimon stood up.  
  
"Mummymon, this little freak keeps calling me a baka!"  
  
"I think that's his name, mistress?"  
  
"What gives you that idea?"  
  
"Baka!" The Bakamon hit his head off the cave wall. He then gathered some pebbles and began eating them.  
  
"...Ok, you have a point."  
  
  
"Saiai! You've returned!" Jijimon walked out to meet him. "And this is Pixidramon, I bear it?"  
  
"Yep yep!" The kawaii dragon nodded. "Should I heal them now?"  
  
"If you please."  
  
"K." Pixidramon flew inside.  
  
"So, Saiai, things went well at the temple?"  
  
"My head hurts from making riddles."  
  
"Ah, yes, Sphinxmon... I had to go there, a long time ago. When I was just a boy, in fact."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. I had to get something in order to help a friend of mine too."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"This!" Jijimon held up a pendant. It looked much like PixiDramon's, except that it had different runes. The marking in the center was also different. It was shaped like a hexagon with two squares on each end.  
  
"Another pendant?"  
  
"Hai. I've had this a long time, I have." Jijimon looked at the pendant, then at Saiai. "Saiai, I want you to have this."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I sense that you'll need it sometime soon. Please, keep it safe `til then, will you?"  
  
"Well, I guess..." Saiai took the pendant and put it around Thundramon's neck.  
  
"Good. Pixidramon should be done with your friends now, they should be waking up."  
  
"Really?!" Saiai ran in. Jijimon looked towards the sky.  
  
*Eager youngster. He'll go far, if he can manage to defeat ChaosDramon. I dearly hope he can, yes I do...*  
  
  
  
  
A/N: `Nother part done. ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ And cat! =^-^=  
Next part's THE LAST ONE!! It's the final battle between the Digidestined and ChaosDramon! (Not to mention Assassinmon!) And, what you people have (hopefully) all been waiting for...  
THE BIG SAIKO SCENE!  
Horisu no Saiai out! ^-^'  



	7. Compassionate Power- Finale

Compassionate Power: Part 6

A/N: Ano... Sorry it's taken me so long to get Part 6 out... High School is tough, bleh. Anyway, here's Part 6, THE FINALE, enjoy! Oh yes, there is some stronger language in this one. But oh well, what the fork are you doing reading fanfics in the first place if you can't even stomach some swearing? Ok, now, on to the fic! 3, 2, 1, GO!

Jijimon's ears pricked up. He turned, looking around slowly. "Hmm... Oh well. Thiefmon'll take care of anything. Best go check on the young ones t'see how they're doin'." He walked inside.

"Yayayayayayay!" Saiai grinned widely. "Everyone's ok!"

"Hehe." Hikari giggled. "Thanks for saving us, Saiai."

"I helped too!" Pixidramon flew in place happily.

Jijimon walked in. "Hmm, so everyone's alright, then?"

"Hai, Jiji-sama!" Miyako bowed slightly.

"Good, good. So, what's the plan of action?"

"Uh..." Saiai scratched his head. "I dunno. That's more Iori's field."

"Hey!" Daisuke yelled. "I'M the leader!"

"Aaaaaand...?" V-mon grinned.

"...Oh, whatever."

Iori thought for a second. "Hmmm... we have to stop ChaosDramon before he attacks any other Digimon. That's the important part. This time, we should attack head on before he gets the chance to create more minions."

"Hmm... sounds good," Takeru agreed. "I'm sure Pixidramon and Thiefmon will be happy to help too."

Jijimon nodded. "Ah, right. I've got some info for you that will help. The armour-version of your Digimon will protect them from the chaotic effect caused by ChaosDramon's attacks. I'd use them if you can." Jijimon thought for another second. "Oh yes, you'll need to get Tommon back too. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

"Oh yeah..." Tailmon sighed.

Daisuke jumped into the air. "Alright! Let's do this!"

V-mon jumped up too. "Yeah! ...But where do we go?"

"Uh... I dunno." Everyone except Daisuke facefaulted.

BOOM! A large explosion shook the hut. "What the-?!" Everyone ran/flew outside. Miyako thought while she was running. *Why are there always explosions when we don't know what to do next?*

"Uhhn!" Thiefmon got knocked back forcefully. Assassinmon tossed another exploding star. He jumped it and retaliated. "Thief's knife!" It went right through the after-image Assassinmon had left. He landed and picked up his knife, looking around. "Where are you, coward? Show yourself!"

"Right here..." Assassinmon stabbed Thiefmon in the back with his dagger. He fell, gasping for air. "...B-bastard..."

"H-hey!" The Digidestined ran up. Iori yelled again. "What do you think you're doing!? Who are you?!"

Assassinmon turned slowly. "Hmmph... You are the ones... that Chaos-sama wished for me to kill...?" Something seemed to glint inside the skull. "Very well then..." He quickly drew a dagger from his cloak and threw it at Jijimon. "Die, old fool...!"

Thunk! The dagger embedded itself in a tree behind Jijimon. "Huh?" Daisuke scratched his head. "Did it go right through him?"

"Baka..." Thiefmon slowly climbed to his feet. "He deflected it with his staff..."

"Wow, Cool..."

Jijimon rested his staff again. "Hmm. Pixidramon, please heal Thiefmon, won't you?"

"Hai!" The kawaii dragon flew over and pulled Thiefmon away from the battle.

"So, you have some skill..." Assassinmon took up a battle position. "Then, we shall..."

"Hai, indeed..." Jijimon nodded and looked at the Digidestined. 

"Oh, I get it!" Takeru and the others moved to the side and gave Jijimon some room.

"Alright... prepare yourself..." Assassinmon drew a long dagger from his cloak and charged, attacking swiftly. Jijimon parried with his staff and pushed him away. Assassinmon took another dagger from his cloak and began striking with both at once. Jijimon still managed to parry and kept trying to push him off balance.

"Wow, exciting..." Hikari watched intently.

Takeru nodded. "They're really good at this!"

Miyako walked over. "I made popcorn!"

Hawkmon, Armadimon, Patamon, and V-mon all jumped up. "I want some!" "Me too!" "C'mon, share!"

Assassinmon jumped back for a second. "Time to finish this... Assassin Barrage!" He drew 6 knives at once and threw them. Jijimon blocked all but the last perfectly, which glanced off and headed straight toward Saiai. Before he had time to react, it hit the pendant Jijimon had given him, emitting a bell-like tone.

...

Inside the darkness, Tommon's eyes snapped open. "What...?" He looked around. He could still feel the bats, but it didn't seem to matter. "There's light ahead!" He clawed at the bats. "Go away! I'll kill ya all if ya don't leave me alone! Cat's Eye Flash!" The attack's light drove the bats away. Tommon started flying towards the light in the distance, fighting off any remaining bats. "Holdon, guys, I'm coming!"

Assassinmon suddenly started burning with dark flames. "Agh... The light... So... powerful... Arrrgh!!" He suddenly exploded in a flash of light.

Saiai looked down at his pendant, undamaged from the knife. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen."

Miyako pointed. "Look! Something's still there!"

"What?"

Tommon was thrown out of the smoke and smacked right into a tree. "...Ow..."

Saiai jumped up. "Tommon!! You're back!!"

Tommon slid down the tree. "That's nice... can someone get me some headache medicine...?"

Tailmon looked at him. *Tommon...* She shook her head. "You jerk! Why'd you attack us?!"

Tommon jumped up and turned around. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! I was under ChaosDramon's control!"

"Oh, THAT'S an excuse..."

Takeru sweatdropped. "Well, looks like he's back to normal... so now all we have to do is take on ChaosDramon!"

Jijimon sat down. "Hoo. I'm getting too old for this. I think I'll head back with Thiefmon."

Iori bowed. "Ok, Jiji-sama. We'll take care of things here."

Daisuke once again tried to take the leadership position. "Let's go, then!"

"But where do we go?" Hikari asked.

"..."

"You STILL don't know, do you?"

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I can take us there!" Tommon jumped up. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" The Digidestined and Digimon followed, Daisuke trailing behind. *I'M supposed to be the leader...*

"Alright... Break time, everyone!" Daisuke sat down on a rock and stretched. "We don't want to exhaust ourselves before a battle."

"We've only been walking a half hour, Daisuke." Iori sweatdropped.

"Actually, we haven't eaten since we got cursed, so it might be a good idea to stop." Miyako sat down and started searching through her bag.

"Yay! Food!" Saiai sat down abruptly. "I'm STARVING."

Tommon sat down too. "Me too. Being temporarily evil builds up your appetite."

Everyone else sat down. Miyako pulled some rice crackers out of her bag and handed a package to everyone.

"*munch munch* Rice crackers are good." Daisuke ate one in one bite.

"*munch* Yup." Ken ate his slowly.

"Are they really made of rice?" Saiai broke his in half, then ate it.

"I dunno, but they look like rice balls."

"Hmm..."

"Well, let's get on with the storyline. Patamon, can you fly up and see if you can see anything?"

"Sure, TK." Patamon flew up above the treetops. "I don't see anything... oh wait, there he is." He then dropped out of the sky just before a black flame blasted the treetops. ChaosDramon flew past and landed a short distance away.

"Well, time to fight!" Daisuke finished his crackers and stood up. "Let's do this!"

"Hai!" Saiai jumped up too.

"We can't let him mutate more Digimon." Iori stood up.

"It's just wrong!" Hikari put away her crackers and stood up.

"..." Ken stood up silently.

"With Jijimon's advice, how can we lose?" Miyako packed up the rest of the crackers.

"Not to mention Pixidramon!" Takeru readied his D-3.

"Hai!"

ChaosDramon strode over. "Well said, all. But we shall see."

"V-mon, armour digivolve to... FlameDramon, the fire of courage!"

"Armadimon, armour digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of wisdom!"

"Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of sincerity!"

"Patamon, armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Tailmon, armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light!"

"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Tommon, digivolve to... Igamon!"

"Flames of Chaos!" ChaosDramon launched black fireballs at everyone. The armour absorbed the attack, except for Stingmon and Igamon, who dodged. "Hmmph. You think a little armour will stop me?"

"Gold Rush!"

"Double Stars!"

"Fire Rocket!"

ChaosDramon knocked away the attacks with his chain arm. "Fools. Your attacks are too weak in armour form to damage me!"

"Iga Style Shuriken Throw!"

"Lightning Strike!"

ChaosDramon blocked Stingmon's attack, but took damage from Igamon's attack. "Grrr. As I thought, the little one is the only one who could damage me." He slashed at him with his axe arm, which he dodged narrowly. "But he can't keep this up forever!"

"Lightning Strike!" Stingmon stabbed ChaosDramon from behind with the attack.

"So, you think you can fight me too?" ChaosDramon's dragon head suddenly whipped around and blasted Stingmon with Chaos Flames. He fell.

"Stingmon!" Ken ran to him.

"Baka! You haven't even begun to see my real power!"

"Golden Noose!"

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon wrapped ChaosDramon with their attack. "Pixidramon! Attack now!"

"Oh, ok. Dragon Spear!" Pixidramon threw his spear at the base of ChaosDramon's dragon head.

"Raaaargh!!" ChaosDramon's head whipped around in fury.

"Iga Style Sword Slash!" Igamon jumped into the air and slashed with his sword, cutting ChaosDramon's head off at the base.

"Uhhn... A double tech. Impressive..."

Daisuke jumped into the air. "Yes! We beat it!"

"Not quite." ChaosDramon's head suddenly flew into the air and implanted itself back into its body.

"...NANI?!?!" Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"B-but Jijimon said if we cut off the Parasimon part, then Dronimon would go back to normal!" Miyako fell to her knees.

"Heheh. I've taken total control of Dronimon by now. I'm afraid all you did with that last attack was make me MAD!" ChaosDramon's body started to give off a dark aura.

Takeru stared in silence. "I realize this is totally out of character, but I'm going to say it anyway: Oh SHIT!"

"SHADOW DRAGON FLARE!" ChaosDramon opened its mouth and shot a giant beam of dark light, which hit all the Digimon.

"Iie! Tommon, Tailmon! Everyone!" Saiai shrunk back from the attack.

Ken stared in fear. "What kind of monster is this thing...?!"

ChaosDramon finished the attack. "Baka. Prepare to taste the void!" The mouth in the center of its body opened and began sucking everything in.

The Digimon landed, all seriously hurt. Iori yelled, "Quick, everyone! Grab them before they're sucked in!" The Digidestined ran and began dragging them towards cover.

"I'll get Pixidramon too!" Miyako tried to pull both Digimon towards cover, but lost her grip and started being sucked in toward the void. "Iie! Help!"

"Miyako!" Saiai yelled from cover.

*HALT!!!*

ChaosDramon suddenly roared as if in pain, and the void's pull weakened. Saiai ran to Miyako. "Are you ok?"

"H-hai..." Saiai helped her pull Pixidramon and Shurimon to safety.

ChaosDramon shook its head and looked around. "What was that...? I'll destroy whoever did this!" The void's pull suddenly got many times stronger.

"We can't just keep sitting here! These trees can't hold out much longer!" Ken yelled over the noise. "We need a plan!"

Miyako called back. "I know, but what?!" Saiai looked down at Pixidramon. *Wait, the pendants... maybe the pendants could do something!* He pulled the pendant from around his neck and touched it to Pixidramon's. A great light suddenly shone from both of them, and the void was stopped. In place of the two pendants was a small rectangular object with the symbol of Compassion on it.

"The crest of Compassion?" Saiai touched it. Igamon's eyes suddenly opened.

"Igamon, digivolve to...!!"

Igamon grew and took on a more humanoid form. A scarlet karate gi covered his body. His face was covered with a more complex mask than before, covering his mouth as well. Several stands of red cloth hung from his clothing. In his hand appeared a katana, with several arcane symbols carved into it. His eyes shone with confidence as he shouted his name.

"Samuraimon!!"

Saiai stared in half-awe, not noticing that the crest had reverted back into the two pendants. "Sugoi desu..."

Samuraimon strode towards ChaosDramon. "You! For crimes against the digital world, I, Samuraimon, do pass judgment! You must perish!"

ChaosDramon roared in response.

"Ki Cutter!" Samuraimon concentrated, and launched a blue beam from his blade.

ChaosDramon charged forward, ignoring the damage from the attack. "DIE!!" It swiped with its chain arm and axe arm at once, which Samuraimon dodged.

"Hmm. He's gone berserk. I can't destroy him while he's like this." Samuraimon continued to dodge the wild attacks from ChaosDramon. "Then I have just the plan!" He leaped back and stuck his sword in the ground. "Mystic Blade!" He leaped back again as a large fissure appeared in the earth. ChaosDramon charged forward again, ignoring the fact that there was a large fissure right in front of him.

"RAAAARGH!!!" ChaosDramon fell screaming into the pit.

"Now to seal him before he tries to fly out. Mystic Blade!" Samuraimon stuck his sword into the ground again. The fissure closed up, trapping ChaosDramon underground.

"Wow." Daisuke and the others emerged from their cover. "Saiai, your Digimon is cool! He beat ChaosDramon!"

Samuraimon suddenly yelled. "He's not totally gone yet! He could still escape! Quick, Saiai, give me the pendants! Hurry!"

"Um, ok." Saiai took the pendant from Pixidramon, causing him to revert back to Thundramon. "Here."

"Ok, now where's a boulder? Ah, here!" He pulled a large rock out of the ground and put it on the spot where the fissure used to be. "Ok, now I just need to tie the shrine rope around it." He pulled some rope out of his Gi and started tying it around the rock.

"Oh, I get it now!" Iori snapped his fingers. "He's sealing the dragon underground using a holy stone!"

"So Samuraimon's an expert at sealing evil Digimon?" Hikari asked.

Ken nodded. "Hai..."

Samuraimon finished tying the rock with rope and hung the pendants off of it. "Ok, just one last thing to do." He shot a beam of light at the rock, making a sealing symbol appear on it. He then reverted back to Tommon.

"Hey, do you realize what we've done? We just beat ChaosDramon! We're heroes again!" Daisuke grinned widely.

"Hey, yeah!" Miyako jumped into the air. "We did it!"

The Digimon started waking up. "Uhhn. What happened?" V-mon rubbed his head.

Tommon grinned and gave a peace sign. "We won!"

Armadimon sighed. "And we missed all the action..."

Hawkmon sighed too. "Great..."

Thundramon looked down. "Hey! Why am I Thundramon again?!"

Wormmon sweatdropped. "Well, at least we're still alive..."

Patamon jumped around. "Yeah, we should be happy!"

Tailmon tackled Tommon. "Tommon! You did it!" She then punched him into a tree. "How DARE you hog all the glory like that! You jerk!"

Tommon groaned. "Geez... maybe I WON'T save you next time, how about that, huh? You are SO uncute!"

Saiai scratched his head. "Ok, enough Ranma references. Let's just go home, ok?"

"Oh my god, I forgot! We've been out here for 2 days!"

"Hmhm. Don't worry." Jijimon and Thiefmon walked into the clearing. "ChaosDramon's effect on the D-field caused time to slow down, just like it had before. It's only been about 2 hours in real time."

"My, what a convenient plot device."

"Arrgh, Takeru, do you HAVE to point out all the flaws in the plot?!"

"Geez, Gomen, Saiai!"

"Wait, does this mean I get to go home now?" Saiai looked hopefully at Jijimon.

"Hai. Just use this TV remote I found to get back."

"Thanks a lot!" Saiai took the remote, then looked around. "Um... but when can I come back?"

"Well, the gate will open when it needs to be."

"Oh... Then..." Saiai looked at the friends he had made during this trip. "I guess this is 'Sayonara' for now..." He looked down. "Ja ne, then." He pointed the remote at a tree and opened a gate.

"Wait, Saiai!" Miyako called out. Saiai looked back. "Ano?"

"...Good luck getting home."

Saiai grinned. "You too." He stepped halfway into the portal, then turned back. "See ya!" He then walked through with Tommon.

"Well, that was fun." Daisuke yawned. "But, it's time to go home."

"Yeah..." Miyako half-sighed. "Let's go."

Saiai stepped out of an alleyway in Zerorez where the gate had sent him. "Hmmph. I was hoping for someplace closer to home. Oh well... Coming, Tommon?"

"OK." Tommon followed Saiai. "So now what?"

"I guess I'll call my parents and try to explain where I've been for the past 24 hours... Where's a payphone when you need one?"

Tommon looked around, then saw something. "Look, Saiai! You're on TV!"

"Nani?" Saiai looked at the Electronic Store window, where one of the TVs on display had the News on.

"...Firefighters are still trying to control a fire started yesterday around 4:00 in the Holly Forest..."

"T-that's... that's where I live..." Saiai stared at the TV. "An hour after I left for the Digiworld..."

"Saiai? What's wrong?"

"...Fortunately, there have been no deaths, except for a family of 5 that lived in the forest... Chiki, Mune, Saiai, Ryouri, and Konchi Horisu. It is said that their house was near the center of the fire, and they most likely didn't have time to escape..."

"I-iie..." Saiai fell to his knees. "It can't be... it can't be true... my family... gone..." He started crying.

"Saiai..." Tommon looked around. "Er, you're attracting attention..."

Saiai sniffed. "You're right. I can't cry here. The feelings here are too strong. I have to go back."

"Go back where?" Saiai suddenly ran back to the alleyway. "Wait, wait for me!" Tommon chased after Saiai, as he returned to the only place where he could go without people staring at him, the only place he could run... the digital world...

Miyako dragged the garbage to the bin outside her apartment. She sighed as she dumped it in. *Back to normal life, I guess...* She went back inside. "I'm gonna go take a walk before dinner, ok?"

"Alright, but don't stay out too long."

"Kay." Miyako walked out to the park and sat down on a bench. *Saiai... when will I get to see you again?*

After a few minutes, she looked up. Sitting in a tree across from the bench was Saiai. "Saiai?"

Saiai looked down. "Konnichiwa..." He looked as if he had been crying.

"What's wrong? I thought you had gone back home."

"Well, I did, but, ah..." He stared off. "There was some trouble, and..."

"What happened?" Miyako boosted herself up.

"Um... my house was burned to the ground... and my family is missing..." Saiai sniffed. "N-nothing big, really..."

"Oh, Saiai..."

"Um... but they might still be alive... I gotta keep thinking that. I'll be ok then." Saiai sniffed again and smiled sadly. "So, um, what're you doing out here?"

"Well... Nothing, really, just..." Miyako shook her head. "Um... Saiai?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this might not be the best time for this, but... ah... I haven't thanked you for saving me again yet, so..." Miyako leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"..." Saiai blushed intensely. "Ah, er, um, well, t-that's really..." Saiai swallowed and tried to concentrate. "I mean, um, thanks. D-does that mean you, um, like me?"

"Nani?" Miyako blushed too. "Well... hai..."

"T-that's good, 'cause, y'know, I like ya too. I mean, um, you're really kawaii and sweet and smart... h-how could I not?"

Miyako smiled. "Arigato." She leaned slightly against Saiai and looked at the sun, which was beginning to set. "So, what'll you do now?"

"Ano... I guess I can stay at Heza-chan's, since we were like siblings even back in Zerorez..."

"So, you'll stay?"

Saiai grinned. "Sure. I mean, how can I not now?"

"Itaii!"

"Shh, Dai-baka, you'll clue them in!"

Saiai pulled out his paper fan. "Excuse me." He stood up and jumped into the brush.

"AAAH!"

"Run!!"

Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, and Iori ran out from the brush. Miyako jumped down from the tree and glared at them. "I cannot BELIEVE you guys! What in the world do you think you were doing, watching us?!"

"Actually, Hikari was too." Saiai dragged Hikari from the bush. "I accidentally landed on her when I jumped."

Hikari jumped up and hugged Saiai. "Oh, Saiai! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

"NANI?!" Daisuke looked dumbfounded.

"You mean to say Hikari liked Saiai too?!" Takeru's jaw dropped.

Ken laughed. "You owe me 1000 yen, Iori."

Iori scratched his head. "That wasn't fair..."

Miyako stomped up to Hikari. "HEY! Saiai likes me, I got him first!"

Hikari stuck out her tongue. "So? Saiai-kun can change his mind."

Saiai looked nervous. "Actually... I think Hikari would make a good match for Iori."

Iori's jaw dropped this time. "NANI?!"

Takeru stuck his tongue. "Now YOU owe me 1000 yen, Ken-kun!"

Ken grumbled. "Shimatte..."

Daisuke sat down, looking confused. "Why don't people ever tell me these things?"

As the arguments continued, far off, a boy with black hair watched. *No need to tell him about this now. He'll be fine.* He turned and entered a gate. *Farewell, Saiai Horisu... until our paths cross once again...*

* * * * * * * *

A/N FINAL: WooooooooooooT!!! I DID IT! I FINISHED CP! And I even got a bit of foreshadowing for my next fic set up! All right! HAIL THE OTAKU PRINCE! HAIL HIM I SAY! *cough cough* Sowwy. Well, if you read this, and liked it, PLEASE review! Or if you dun wanna, you could also e-mail me at t0nberry22@yahoo.com ! Ok desu ka? All right, then. Until we meet again...

Horisu

No

Saiai

Out!

^^


End file.
